Euh j'ai oublié
by Nowa Uchiwa
Summary: Étrangler, vb, priver de respiration par forte compression du cou. Là, tout de suite, c'était ce dont rêvé Sasuke. Poser ses mains autour du cou halé qui lui faisait face. Ce qui l'en empêchait ? Ah oui c'est vrai ... Il était dingue de lui. OS SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer** : Ils ne sont toujours pas à moi, pas faute de multiplier les demandes ! Ils sont encore et toujours la propriété de M. Masashi Kishimoto

**Bêta lectrice** : Tenshi Kuusou

**Note** : Donc voila un petit OS pour célébrer le SasuNaru Day ! Donc je vous préviens il contient du yaoi et un lemon donc vous êtes prévenus ^^ Et, pour ceux qui lisent mon autre fic, vous avez là la raison de mon retard à poster le chapitre 21 !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>- " Hey Dobe, t'as besoin d'aide pour ce soir ?<p>

- Oh, Monsieur Uchiwa, serait-il en train de me proposer son aide ? Demanda Naruto, un léger sourire en coin, se recevant un regard noir du dit Uchiwa.

- Hn, se vexa le brun.

- Oh, râles pas Teme, sourit le blond ; C'est avec plaisir que j'accepte ton aide.

- Bon, à 19h alors? Fit Kiba.

- Oui, et n'oublies pas tes télécommandes pour la Wii. " Ajouta Naruto, alors qu'il s'éloignait de ses amis, suivit de Sasuke.

Tranquillement, les deux jeunes hommes, âgés respectivement de 20 ans, se dirigeaient vers l'appartement du blond, se jetant quelques piques tout le long du trajet. Malgré les quelques insultes qui fusaient par moment et leurs apparences contraires, une grande complicité les liait. Ils s'étaient rencontrés au collège, après que Naruto ait emménagé à Konoha. Sasuke avait toujours vécu à Konoha. Son père, Fugaku, gérait une grande multinationale alors que sa mère Mikoto était traductrice, pouvant ainsi s'occuper de lui et de son frère ainé, Itachi. À présent, Itachi travaillait dans le grand hôpital de Konoha, étant l'un, si ce n'était le meilleur des médecins de l'établissement. Sasuke, lui, travaillait au côté de son père dans l'entreprise familiale. Du côté du blond, il avait aménagé à Konoha lorsque son père, Minato, en était devenu le dirigeant, aussi appelé Hokage. Sa mère, Kushina, était mère au foyer, et ce n'était pas une mince affaire avec la tribu qu'elle avait à gérer. En effet, Naruto était l'ainé d'une tribu de 5 enfants, il avait 3 petits frères et une petite sœur, Keitaro âgé de 17 ans, Kaoru de 14 ans, Kohori de 10 ans et Hana, la petite dernière, de 3 ans. Naruto, lui, faisait des études pour devenir instituteur. Il adorait les enfants, et puis il en avait l'habitude avec ses cadets. Lorsque Naruto était arrivé au collège, une rivalité s'était installé entre-eux, s'exprimant à coup de duels de regards, de défis ou insultes. Pourtant, de cette rivalité était née une grande amitié qui s'était renforcée au fil des ans. Lien qui était devenu plus fort et quelque peu différent d'une simple relation entre meilleurs amis.

OoOoOoOoO

Naruto referma la porte de son appartement derrière lui. Un sourire étira ses lèvres alors que Sasuke se retournait vers lui pour lui faire face. Le brun s'avança lentement vers lui, ses pupilles onyx plantaient dans celles océan, alors qu'il amenait doucement le blond à reculer contre la porte d'entrée. Le regard de Naruto s'alluma alors que son dos vint buter contre le bois de la porte. Sasuke sourit alors qu'il collait son corps contre celui qu'il savait finement musclé du blond. Naruto ferma les yeux alors que ses lèvres se faisaient amoureusement capturer. L'Uchiwa entoura la taille de son petit ami de ses bras pour le coller un peu plus contre lui. Doucement, sa langue vint taquiner les lèvres de son blond, qui lui accorda aussitôt le passage. Un soupir de contentement échappa à l'Uzumaki alors que sa langue rencontra sa jumelle. Il attrapa à pleine main une poignée de cheveux bruns et tira doucement dessus pour incliner la tête de son homme et approfondir le baiser. Sasuke lâcha un gémissement rauque tout en empoignant fermement les fesses de son copain, le soulevant contre lui. Naruto ne se fit pas prier et noua ses jambes autour des hanches de son amoureux. Déjà bien allumé, l'Uchiwa fit se rencontrer leurs membres gonflés d'excitation d'un brusque coup de rein. Un sourire fier et pervers étira ses lèvres en entendant le long gémissement de son blond. Tendrement, il déposa plusieurs baisers dans le cou halé, mordillant et suçotant la peau.

- " Sas'

- Hn ?

- Faut... préparer... les autres... vont... arriver, gémit doucement le blond, appréciant la douce torture que subissait la peau sensible de son cou.

- Hn, fit Sasuke alors que l'Uzumaki dénouait ses jambes tu m'as manqué, ajouta-t-il en le serrant contre lui.

- Toi aussi. Depuis hier matin, j'attendais ce moment. "

Naruto embrassa une dernière fois son brun avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

Il n'y avait pas énormément de choses à préparer, mais Naruto savait d'expérience que si Sasuke devenait trop excité, ils n'auraient le temps de rien préparer.

Ils avaient donc mis les pizzas au four, préparé les saladiers de chips, bonbons et autres mets anti-régime et pro-cholestérol. Puis, pendant que Naruto installait les boissons sur la table basse du petit salon, Sasuke s'occupait de l'installation de la wii. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il s'affala sur le canapé, en attendant que l'Uzumaki ait déposé les dernières bouteilles sur la petite table. Alors que le blond allait retourner dans la cuisine pour contrôler la cuisson des pizzas, il fut intercepté par Sasuke qui, d'un bras autour de ses hanches, le fit s'asseoir de force sur ses cuisses. Naruto se blottit aussitôt contre le torse de son brun, pas contre l'idée d'un moment de tendresse. Un soupir de bien-être franchit la barrière de ses lèvres alors que la main de son copain passait doucement dans son dos, l'autre, posée sur sa hanche, le maintenait fermement contre le torse de son homme. Il déposa doucement ses lèvres dans le cou pâle, goûtant à cette peau qu'il aimait tant. Ce baiser arracha un soupir à l'Uchiwa, sensible à cet endroit-là. Naruto inspira doucement, souriant en reconnaissant l'odeur du parfum qu'il lui avait offert pour marquer leur sixième mois de relation. Sasuke tourna la tête, quémandant un baiser, le blond s'empressa de satisfaire sa requête. Ils n'approfondirent pas le baiser, leurs bouches bataillant simplement l'une contre l'autre. Ils profitaient juste de ce contact tendre entre leurs lèvres, d'être dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

C'est la sonnette de la porte d'entrée qui les sortit de leur bulle.

OoOoOoOoO

Cela faisait maintenant quelques heures que la petite troupe s'était réunie dans l'appartement de l'Uzumaki. La partie de wii avait été rythmée par de nombreux fous rire et, pas mal de tricherie de la part des participants.

Ils se trouvaient à présent assis en tailleur autour de la table basse, en pleine partie de poker. Pour certains la partie se déroulait bien. Sasuke, Gaara et Shikamaru savaient rester impassible, contrairement aux autres. Chôji était autant concentré sur le saladier de chips installé entre ses cuisses, que sur la partie. Kiba avait le regard fuyant, ses yeux surveillant à droite, à gauche dans l'espoir de démasquer un signe sur les visages fermés de ses adversaires. Et Naruto, lui, n'arrêtait pas de mordiller ses lèvres tout en pistant les autres. Ses joues prirent une jolie teinte de rose alors que ses pupilles croisèrent le regard de Sasuke. Le brun le bouffait du regard. Le blond s'appliqua à ne plus le regarder, attendant qu'il se calme. Mais c'était bien mal connaitre l'Uchiwa ! Pour lui, le jeu avait démarré à l'instant même où son copain avait rougit en croisant son regard. Les yeux pétillants de malice, un pic d'excitation monta en lui alors qu'une idée germa dans son esprit. Et, le fait de savoir que les autres pourraient les démasquer, l'excita plus encore. Doucement, il déplia ses jambes, feignant de s'étirer. Dans des mouvements lents et aussi précis qu'il le pouvait, le tout accompagné d'un visage impassible, il déplaça ses jambes. Son bas ventre se contracta alors que son pied vint buter contre l'un de ses homologues. Il garda la tête inclinée, ne lâchant pas ses cartes des yeux. Et puis, il ne garantissait pas de garder son calme s'il croisait les yeux de son blond. Doucement, ne voulant pas l'effrayer, il commença à bouger son pied, le frôlant en de petits mouvements contre la cheville. Levant légèrement les yeux, il fut surpris de découvrir que Naruto avait une attitude normale. Vexé, l'Uchiwa appuya un peu plus ses mouvements, remontant son pied un peu plus haut le long du mollet. Ne voyant toujours pas de réactions sur le visage halé de son copain, le brun décida de pousser le jeu un peu plus loin.

- " Sasuke, la jambe de Naruto est un peu plus sur ta gauche. " dit calmement Shikamaru.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter. Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre.

Sasuke se figea, les yeux légèrement écarquillés sous le regard amusé du génie.

Naruto vira au rouge. S'il avait pu creuser un trou pour s'y cacher, il l'aurait fait !

Chôji eut un beug system, une main plantée dans les chips, la bouche entrouverte. Mais il eut tôt fait de se reprendre, enfournant une nouvelle poignée de chips, savourant le goût tant aimé des lamelles de pommes de terre.

Kiba resta figé, regardant tour à tour le brun et le blond, avant d'éclater de rire face aux têtes des deux tourtereaux.

Gaara, lui, béh c'était Gaara hein. Il resta fidèle à lui-même et se contenta d'augmenter sa mise au milieu de la table.

Désespéré, Naruto lâcha ses cartes et se prit la tête entre les mains. Sasuke posa un regard désolé sur lui. Lui se moquait de ce que les autres pouvaient penser de leur relation. Il était fou amoureux de son blond et si quelqu'un n'était pas d'accord avec ça, béh c'était pareil. Seulement, l'Uzumaki préférait attendre avant de l'annoncer à leurs amis. Pas qu'il ait honte du brun, au contraire, mais quelques fois leurs amis avaient fait quelques réflexions à propos des relations homosexuelles. Et, il ne voulait pas lire une expression de dégoût sur les visages de ses amis.

- " Naruto je ...

- C'est bon Sasuke, c'est pas grave. On aurait fini par leur dire de toute façon, sourit le blond, légèrement crispé.

- Ça m'étonne d'être le seul à l'avoir remarqué, dit calmement Shikamaru.

- Tu veux dire que ...

- Ça fait des mois que vous vous mangez des yeux.

- Ouais. Et c'est vrai que vous recherchiez souvent un contact avec l'autre, continua Kiba sous l'approbation de Chôji.

- Et ça vous fait rien ? Pourtant avec certaines de vos réflexions je ...

- Tu sais Naruto, on est vos amis, on a pas à vous juger. C'est vrai que j'ai un peu de mal avec ça, mais si vous êtes heureux comme ça, ma foi ... Répondit l'Inuzuka.

- Très heureux, souffla Naruto en souriant à son homme qui ne put que l'imiter.

- Bon, on se la finit cette partie ou quoi ? " Demanda Gaara, pas vraiment chamboulé par la nouvelle.

Après cet incident, l'Uchiwa se tint à carreau, ses hormones se faisant oublier. Son regard croisa plusieurs fois celui de son blond qui, à son plus grand soulagement, ne semblait pas lui tenir rigueur de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Lassé de se faire dépouiller de ses jetons, Kiba proposa aux garçons de regarder un film. Proposition qui fut acceptée, vivement pour certains, dont le niveau d'argent avait pris un sacré coup de vent.

Le canapé et le fauteuil furent pris d'assaut. Le maître des lieux s'assit en tailleur face à eux, devant la télé. Il étala plusieurs DVD de divers genres devant lui, les proposant aux autres. Leur choix se porta sur le dernier Fast & Furious, sortit quelques jours auparavant en DVD. Naruto lança le film avant d'aller s'installer contre son brun, qui passa aussitôt son bras autour de ses hanches. Le blond sourit tout en entrelaçant leurs doigts. Il était rassuré que leurs amis acceptent leur relation. Sasuke resserra doucement la prise de son bras autour de la taille de son copain, le rapprochant un peu plus de lui. Bien qu'il semblait calme et sûr de lui, une vague de soulagement l'avait submergé en voyant la façon de réagir des autres garçons.

Mais, ils évitèrent d'avoir trop de gestes tendre durant le film, ne voulant pas abuser par rapport à leurs amis. Toutefois, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de poser ses lèvres sur la gorge pâle de temps à autre. Il adorait sentir la texture de la peau de Sasuke sous sa bouche. Et il aimait plus encore les frissons que cela procurait à son homme. Et puis, il savait que son brun appréciait également ces petites attentions.

OoOoOoOoO

- " Salut les gars ! À la prochaine ! " S'exclama Kiba en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Sasuke ferma la porte à clé. Un sourire de prédateur prit place sur ses lèvres alors qu'il retournait au salon. Son regard s'alluma alors qu'il découvrit son blond, penché au-dessus du lecteur de DVD. Il continua de l'observer, son sang bouillonnant de plus en plus. Il prit le temps de détailler la silhouette de son homme. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent un instant sur la courbe de ses hanches avant de s'attarder sur les fesses du jeune homme. La vue ne fit qu'augmenter son envie du blond. Ce dernier, penché au-dessus du lecteur de DVD, offrait une vue imprenable sur son postérieur. Vue que Sasuke ne put que grandement apprécier. Il n'avait qu'une envie, arracher les vêtements qui recouvraient le corps de son amoureux avant de prendre les hanches halées à pleine main afin de le faire hurler de plaisir sous ses coups de reins. Mais Naruto eut tôt fait de le faire redescendre sur terre.

- " J'peux savoir ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il en haussant légèrement l'un de ses sourcils.

- Béh, je range.

- Tu plaisantes là ?

- Non, pourquoi ? Demanda le blond en se tournant vers son copain.

- Dans tes rêves ! " Répliqua le brun.

Sur ce, il avala rapidement la distance qui le séparait de son amoureux, l'attrapa par les hanches et le hissa sur son épaule. D'abord surprit, Naruto finit par éclater de rire, se débattant dans l'unique but d'embêter et de déséquilibrer son homme. Arrivé dans la chambre, l'Uchiwa le jeta sans ménagement sur le lit, ce qui provoqua le rire de son petit ami. Il vint doucement se placer au-dessus de lui, se gorgeant de ce son mélodieux qu'il aimait tant. Dans ces moments-là, les joues de l'Uzumaki prenaient une légère teinte de rose et ses yeux devenaient malicieux. Il avait toujours aimé le voir rire, même lorsqu'il y avait cette rivalité entre eux. Il avait toujours trouvait que le rire de Naruto était unique, et il ne se lassait pas de l'entendre.

Le blond se calma doucement en voyant le regard tendre de son homme. Prenant appui sur ses coudes, il se redressa pour l'embrasser, le ramenant à lui. Le baiser se fit rapidement passionné, leurs langues se mêlant à la partie. Sasuke se détacha des lèvres légèrement rougies.

- " Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser ranger, hein Dobe ?

- Non, mais j'ai adoré la tête que tu as fait, Teme, sourit le blond.

- Disons que j'avais d'autres plans en tête.

- J'avais remarqué. "

Tout en disant ça, Naruto remonta l'une de ses jambes, faisant se rencontrer sa cuisse et l'érection naissante de son copain. L'Uchiwa en lâcha un soupir avant de fondre sur les lèvres de son amoureux. Pressé, il enleva rapidement le haut à Naruto, avant d'en faire autant avec le sien, voulant sentir la peau de son amant contre la sienne. Les mains de l'Uzumaki vinrent rapidement se balader dans son dos, sa peau se couvrant de chair de poule à ce contact. Il délaissa la bouche de son copain pour s'attaquer à son torse. Sa bouche embrassait, suçait, grignotait la peau halée, s'attardant sur les zones sensibles, qu'il avait découvert depuis la première fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour. La jambe de Naruto contre son érection se faisait de plus en plus insistante, appuyant chaque fois un peu plus. Pour se venger, il se redressa et détacha le pantalon du blond, prenant tout son temps pour descendre la fermeture de la braguette sous les gémissements impatients de son copain. Lorsque le pantalon ne fut plus qu'un souvenir, il descendit doucement le boxer, s'amusant à le faire frotter sur le sexe de l'Uzumaki. Naruto leva rapidement sa jambe droite, trop impatient, et posa son pied sur l'épaule de son homme pour le pousser, le renversant sur le dos. Il se mit à cheval sur ses cuisses avant de poser ses mains au niveau de l'aine de Sasuke, pinçant doucement la peau à cet endroit. Un gémissement plus prononcé répondit à ce geste, l'Uchiwa étant très sensible à cet endroit-là, et Naruto le savait parfaitement. Le blond lui enleva ensuite son pantalon, rapidement suivit de son boxer tout en s'amusant à grignoter le torse pâle. Quand le boxer atterrit loin derrière eux, son regard descendit lentement le long du torse de l'Uchiwa, appréciant la vue, avant de se faire gourmand lorsqu'il se posa sur l'érection du brun. Il se plaça rapidement entre les cuisses de son homme, qui poussa un soupir. Sa langue partit de la base du sexe de Sasuke, remontant doucement jusqu'au gland sur lequel elle s'attarda. N'y tenant plus, il le prit rapidement en bouche, descendant rapidement jusqu'à la base avant de remonter lentement, faisant grogner son brun. Les allées-venues sur la verge s'enchaînaient, rapides puis lentes, légères avant de se faire plus appuyées. Naruto y prenait autant de plaisir que Sasuke. Il adorait la sensation de cette chair brûlante contre sa langue et son palais. La première fois qu'il avait proposé à son copain de lui faire une fellation, il avait rougit sous son audace. Mais la gêne s'était rapidement estompée, et il avait découvert une sensation qui le grisait toujours autant. Et, ce n'était pas l'Uchiwa qui allait s'en plaindre.

Lorsqu'il se sentit à la limite, Sasuke le repoussa avant de l'attirer à lui pour faucher ses lèvres avec passion. Il l'allongea et commença à le préparer, sans pour autant lâcher ses lèvres. C'est l'Uzumaki qui rompit le baiser pour gémir un " Sasuke " de façon rauque alors que les doigts de son copain venaient de titiller sa prostate. Le dit copain cru qu'il allait jouir en l'entendant gémir son prénom ainsi. Il retira rapidement ses doigts de l'intimité de son petit ami.

- " Retourne-toi. "

Naruto ne se fit pas prier. Il se retrouva appuyé sur les coudes, à genou, présentant ses fesses au regard luisant de désir du brun. Sasuke vint tendrement mordre la peau au niveau de ses reins, y récoltant un gémissement appuyé. C'était l'une des zones les plus sensibles du blond, et il aimait en abuser pour l'entendre gémir comme il venait de le faire à l'instant. Sans plus attendre, il présenta le bout de son sexe contre l'intimité de son amant, avant de commencer à le pénétrer. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il adorait la sensation de cette chair brûlante qui enserrait sa verge lorsqu'il lui faisait l'amour. Il pinça la peau des reins de Naruto avant de s'enfoncer en une poussée en lui.

- " 'Spéce de brute, souffla l'Uzumaki en retrouvant peu à peu son souffle.

- J'aime trop te prendre bébé, j'adore être en toi. " Répondit-il tout en embrassant la nuque halée.

Naruto se contorsionna comme il put pour quémander un baiser, que le brun se fit un plaisir de lui donner. Sasuke commença doucement à bouger, se mouvant lentement. Le blond ne fut bientôt que gémissements et soupirs, poussant sur ses bras et ses jambes pour approfondir les mouvements que l'Uchiwa faisait en lui. Le brun cherchait à le rendre fou, alternant les longues poussées puissantes avec de petites pénétrations rapides. Naruto geignit, quémandant plus. Sasuke resserra alors sa poigne sur les hanches bronzées pour le pilonner avec force. Un cri bloqua la respiration de l'Uzumaki alors que sa prostate venait d'être percutée de plein fouet. Naruto sentait l'orgasme se frayait un chemin en lui.

" SaaAAas' ... je veux ... te voir. " Gémit-il, ses doigts s'accrochant de plus en plus aux draps.

Sasuke se retira, faisant geindre l'Uzumaki de frustration, avant de le retourner sur le dos. Il l'embrassa avec passion, le blond s'accrochant à son cou. Il amena les jambes bronzées autour de sa taille et passa ses bras dans le dos du blond. Son copain s'agrippa fermement à lui alors qu'il se levait du lit. Il s'assit au bout du matelas, demandant au blond de se retourner sur ses cuisses. Naruto se leva et vint s'asseoir sur les cuisses pâles, le dos contre le torse de son homme. De sa main il guida le sexe de son amant jusqu'à son intimité avant de descendre doucement dessus, un long gémissement s'échappant de leurs lèvres. En ouvrant les yeux, il croisa son propre regard. Son excitation augmenta alors que ses pupilles se posèrent sur le reflet de celles onyx. Une lueur perverse allumait les yeux sombres, déjà luisant de plaisir. Sasuke posa doucement ses mains sur les hanches halées, aidant le blond à commencer ses mouvements. Tout en se déhanchant sur le sexe de son amant, l'Uzumaki ne quittait pas le miroir des yeux, très excité à l'idée de se voir en train de faire l'amour avec son amoureux. Les mains du brun ne faisaient que l'aider dans ses mouvements, il laissait le blond aller à son rythme. Rapidement leurs hanches vinrent se rencontrer avec plus de force, plus rapidement. Voir leur reflet dans ce moment d'intimité se révélant être très excitant pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Se sentant venir, Sasuke reprit le contrôle de leur étreinte et chercha le meilleur angle pour frapper dans la prostate du blond. Lorsqu'il l'eut trouvée, il en abusa, venant en même temps prendre en main la verge de son copain. Naruto atteint l'orgasme dans un cri puissant, plantant ses ongles dans les cuisses pâles, sur lesquelles il prenait appui. Le brun ne tarda pas à jouir en sentant l'intimité de son amant se resserrer autour de son sexe. Ils prirent quelques instants pour reprendre leurs souffles, regardant toujours leur reflet dans le miroir de l'armoire. Sasuke embrassa tendrement la nuque de son amant avant de l'inciter à se lever. Le blond se leva, sentant la semence de son copain couler le long de ses jambes, mais n'y prêta pas attention. Paresseusement, ils se glissèrent sous le drap. Sasuke l'attira contre lui, attrapant amoureusement ses lèvres. Le baiser était tendre, amoureux. L'Uchiwa aimait bien avoir un petit moment de tendresse après l'amour, et Naruto n'était jamais contre un câlin ou un baiser.

Ils finirent par doucement s'endormir, Naruto à moitié couché sur Sasuke qui le gardait jalousement contre lui en l'entourant de ses bras.

OoOoOoOoO

C'est les rayons du soleil qui réveillèrent Sasuke. Gênait par la luminosité, il finit par ouvrir un œil avant de le refermer aussitôt. Il recommença et réussit à ouvrir les yeux, ses pupilles tombant directement sur la tignasse blonde qui reposait sur son torse. Un petit sourire gagna ses lèvres alors que les images de leur étreinte lui revinrent en tête. Doucement, il caressa les mèches blondes, amenant Naruto à se coller un peu plus à lui, soupirant de bien-être. Quelques minutes passèrent ainsi, avant qu'un besoin naturel ne se fasse ressentir chez le brun. Il s'extirpa du lit le plus délicatement possible, enfila le premier boxer qu'il trouva et se dirigea vers les toilettes. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il se lava les mains avant de repartir tranquillement vers la chambre. Une bouffée de chaleur le submergea alors qu'il ouvrait la porte. Bon dieu que son homme pouvait être sexy ! Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres. Il se fit la réflexion que son blond était vraiment une bombe qui s'ignore. Il s'approcha doucement du lit, admirant la magnifique vision de son copain. Naruto était étalé sur le lit, à plat-ventre. De là où il était, Sasuke pouvait voir son visage. Il aimait bien le regarder dormir, appréciant la bouille qu'avait son blond dans ces moments-là. Mais ça il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde. Son regard descendit lentement le long du dos bronzé, avant d'être gênait dans sa progression par le drap, posé négligemment sur le haut des fesses du blond. Il s'approcha du lit avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du matelas. Il posa ses mains de chaque côté des épaules de son copain, avant de se mettre à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui. Il se pencha et embrassa doucement la peau entre les deux omoplates. L'Uzumaki frissonna inconsciemment. Un petit sourire prit place sur le visage de l'Uchiwa. Sa tête remonta avant qu'il ne pose ses lèvres sur la nuque de son blond. Il réitéra son geste, s'amusant des réactions de son amoureux. Il stoppa son geste lorsque l'autre soupira son prénom, commençant doucement à se réveiller. Sasuke s'attaqua alors à son cou, l'assaillant de baisers aussi léger que la caresse d'une plume, sachant parfaitement que Naruto aimait être réveiller de cette façon.

- " Sas'ke, marmonna doucement le blond, tout en ouvrant tranquillement les yeux.

- Bien dormi bébé ?

- Hm oui. " Sourit-il en se retournant sur le dos.

Sasuke se pencha pour l'embrasser, posant ses mains contre les flancs halés. Naruto répondit tendrement au baiser, posant ses mains sur les joues de son petit ami. Ils n'approfondirent pas l'échange, leurs bouches se séparaient pour mieux se retrouver, leurs lèvres se faisaient happer avant d'imposer le même traitement. Ils finirent par se séparer, Sasuke posa son front contre celui de son homme alors que Naruto passait ses bras autour du corps pâle. Ils restèrent quelques minutes comme ça, profitant juste de la présence de l'autre. Contre toute attente, c'est l'Uchiwa qui brisa le silence d'un simple murmure.

- " Je t'aime. "

La respiration de Naruto se bloqua. Un sourire rayonnant, amoureux, prit place sur ses lèvres. Sasuke n'était pas du genre à exprimer ses sentiments, il préférait les lui montrer par des baisers ou des petits moments de tendresse. Aussi, Naruto savait apprécier le peu de fois où il lui disait " je t'aime " de vive voix, car il savait que son brun faisait l'effort de l'exprimer à voix haute. A chaque fois son cœur s'emballait et il ne parvenait pas à masquer totalement l'émotion qui venait troubler le son de sa voix quand il lui répondait que lui aussi l'aimait. Aussitôt il s'empara de ses lèvres, l'embrassant avec passion, trahissant l'émotion qu'avait provoqué la tirade de son amoureux.

OoOoOoOoO

Il toqua une fois de plus. N'obtenant toujours pas de réponse, il se tourna vers le reste de la troupe. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent d'entrer. Après tout, ils avaient la clé, et puis ils se devaient de vérifier que tout allait bien.

OoOoOoOoO

Les caresses s'étaient ajoutés aux baisers qui se faisaient de plus en plus passionnés. Les lèvres de Sasuke descendirent doucement dans le cou halé, croquant la peau afin d'y laisser une marque bien visible. Naruto n'était pas en reste, baladant ses mains sur le dos et le torse de son homme, pinçant et griffant doucement la peau. Un gémissement échappa au blond alors que les mains de son copain partaient s'aventurer au niveau de son aine, le frustrant.

L'excitation montait, leurs peaux s'échauffant au contact de l'autre.

C'est un cri tonitruant qui les coupa dans leur élan passionné.

- " Na'to-nii-tsan "

Les deux tourtereaux stoppèrent tout mouvements, leurs muscles se tétanisant.

- " Ha ... Hana ? " Bafouilla Naruto en dévisageant sa petite sœur, pendant que Sasuke attrapait le pantalon de jogging et le boxer qui traînaient au fond du lit.

La petite rouquine inclina la tête sur le côté, curieuse, alors que son regard alternait entre son grand frère, en train de se tortiller sous le drap pour enfiler son boxer, et le brun qui venait de s'asseoir à côté du blond, sur le lit.

Naruto, en train de s'asseoir sur le matelas, se figea alors que son regard se posait au niveau de l'encadrement de la porte. Sa famille était là. Toute sa famille. Son père avait les yeux ouverts, aussi grands que les oreilles de Mickey. Il ne manquait plus que les cœurs dans les yeux et la bave aux lèvres à sa mère pour compléter l'attitude de fangirl yaoiste en puissance. Le cadet et le benjamin des frères Uzumaki ne semblaient pas réellement comprendre la situation. Et, l'ainé avait un regard moqueur et un rictus plantait sur les lèvres.

- " Bon, on vous attend dans le salon se reprit Minato en entraînant la petite tribu à sa suite.

Le blond hocha simplement la tête. Lorsque la porte fut fermée, il tourna son regard vers son homme, le découvrant avec de légères rougeurs sur les joues. Sasuke se pinça l'arête du nez. A tout les coups Naruto avait oublié que ses parents devaient venir. Ce dernier comprit que Sasuke rêvait de l'étrangler. Il savait qu'il avait oublié, mais quoi ? Il ne s'attarda pas là-dessus et l'embrassa avant de lui proposer une douche rapide afin de se décrasser avant d'aller retrouver sa famille.

Il ne leur fallut pas plus de cinq minutes pour être douchés et habillés. Sasuke entoura la taille de son copain de ses bras, alors que ce dernier s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain. Naruto s'appuya contre lui, laissant peser son dos contre son torse, alors qu'il posait ses mains sur celles pâles posaient sur son ventre. Du bout des doigts il en caressa doucement la peau. Les mots n'étaient pas indispensables entre eux. Même lorsqu'ils étaient rivaux, un regard ou un simple geste était suffisant pour qu'ils se comprennent. Et c'était devenu naturel, évident, pour eux. C'est pourquoi Naruto sut, par ce simple câlin, que Sasuke était stressé. Jusque-là ils n'avaient jamais vraiment abordé le sujet de la présentation à la belle-famille.

Sasuke embrassa tendrement son cou avant de le relâcher.

OoOoOoOoO

- " Hm, 'pa, 'man, les frangins, Hana, je vous présente Sasuke, mon ... petit ami, commença le blond avant de présenter sa tribu à son copain.

- Enchantée Sasuke !

- De ... de même Uzumaki-san, répondit le brun.

- Allons, allons, appelles-moi Kushina ! S'exclama la rousse en attrapant ses mains.

- Euh, ok sourit l'Uchiwa en reconnaissant là l'enthousiasme de son homme.

- Mais au fait, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demanda Naruto.

- Mais enfin fils, on devait venir manger ici aujourd'hui. C'était prévu depuis un moment, tu ne te rappelles pas ? Répliqua Minato.

- Euh ... j'ai oublié, sourit l'ainé de la fratrie en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

- Dobe ... " Lança Sasuke, catastrophé par son idiot attitré, pinçant l'arête de son nez. Parfois il rêvait de l'étrangler.

L'Uzumaki lui offrit un sourire en guise d'excuse, sous le regard amusé des parents du blond.

- " En même temps, t'as toujours eu une tête de soumis, sourit Keitaro, les lèvres étirées en un rictus.

- Quoi ? N'importe quoi ! Moi aussi des fois je ...

- Usuratonkachi, grinça le brun, menaçant.

- Mais Sasuke c'est vrai quoi ! Je ...

- Naruto ! " Gronda l'Uchiwa.

L'interpelé se tut. Il savait, d'expérience, reconnaître le niveau d'énervement de son copain. Et, il savait aussi que lorsqu'il l'appelait par son prénom d'une voix lourde de menace, il fallait qu'il s'arrête, sous peine de représailles.

Sasuke lâcha un petit soupir en voyant son blond baisser la tête.

- " Tes parents ne sont pas forcés de connaitre tous les détails, hm ? " Fit-il en attrapant l'une des mains halées.

Naruto lui sourit en resserrant ses doigts sur ceux de l'Uchiwa. Ce petit geste, c'était la façon que Sasuke utilisait souvent pour s'excuser. Les parents de la petite tribu échangèrent un regard complice face à la tendresse que dégageait l'attitude des deux tourtereaux.

Kushina, bien trop curieuse, s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour poser une question, quand une sonnerie la coupa dans son élan.

- " Je vous prie de m'excuser. " S'inclina poliment Sasuke avant de partir en direction de la chambre, où se trouvait son portable.

Les yeux de Naruto s'attardèrent sur son homme, le regardant s'éloigner. Soudain, l'atmosphère de la pièce changea. Le blond sentit comme un léger malaise, ayant l'impression d'être observer comme une bête de foire. Il soupira en croisant les regards curieux des hommes de sa tribu, mais plus encore face au regard avide de questions de sa mère. Depuis quand elle était fan de yaoi celle-là ?

- " Fais-toi plaisir, 'man. Soupira-t-il alors que le regard de la rousse s'illumina.

- Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble ? Comment ça a commencé ? Pourquoi tu nous l'as pas présenté plus tôt ? Ses parents sont au courant ? Et vos amis ? N'empêche que t'as sacrément bon goût mon poussin ! Bon dieu qu'il est beau ! "

Naruto prit quelques secondes pour enregistrer tout ce que sa mère venait de lui dire. Faut dire aussi que la rouquine avait un sacré débit de parole quand elle était excitée. De ce côté-là, il savait de qui il tenait. Il comprenait pourquoi son copain le regardait l'air de dire " parles plus vite encore, désolé j'ai pas le décodeur " quand il était tout excité et donc parlait comme sa mère. Un petit rire amusé franchit ses lèvres avant qu'il repose ses yeux sur la femme qui lui avait donné la vie.

- " Doucement maman, on remballe les hormones, sourit-il, amusé, avant de poursuivre calmement, ça fait un peu plus de sept mois qu'on est ensemble. Ça a commencé par un geste qui a dérapé et qui s'est terminé en baiser. Je ne vous l'ai pas présenté plus tôt parce que j'appréhendais votre réaction. Ses parents ne sont pas au courant, du moins je ne pense pas. Nos amis le savent depuis hier soir, à cause d'une maladresse de Sasuke, finit-il, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu l'aimes ? Ajouta Keitaro.

- Oui. " Sourit le blond.

Ce petit sourire émue les membres de sa famille. Tant d'émotions passaient à travers ce sourire, que les Uzumaki-Namikaze furent complètement convaincus des sentiments qu'éprouvait Naruto.

C'est ce moment-là que choisit Sasuke pour entrer dans le petit salon. Son regard charbon se planta aussitôt dans les yeux bleus de son homme. Son visage reflétait la tendresse qu'il éprouvait pour le blond. C'est d'ailleurs en voyant son expression que Naruto sut qu'il avait entendu une partie de la discussion qu'il avait eu avec ses parents.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, l'Uchiwa l'embrassa tendrement sur la tempe avant de lui murmurait " moi aussi ", un murmure à peine audible pour que lui seul l'entende. Les joues rougissantes, le blond leva un regard gêné, et passablement troublé, vers sa famille.

Un moment passa, animé par des discussions plus ou moins survoltées, en fonction de la personne qui parlait. Kushina n'arrêtait pas de leur répéter qu'ils formaient un magnifique couple. Naruto s'en trouvait un peu gêné mais il était heureux que sa famille accepte aussi bien son homme. Ce dernier se sentait bien avec sa belle-famille. Ils avaient de suite réussi à le mettre à l'aise. Pas qu'il doutait de la gentillesse, et autre, des Uzumaki-Namikaze, il n'avait qu'à voir comment était Naruto pour ça. Mais disons qu'après avoir était découvert en boxer en train d'allumer leur fils dans le lit de ce dernier, tout le monde n'aurait pas forcément bien réagi. Mais il était heureux, et il fallait l'avouer rassuré, que le courant passe aussi bien. Ce qui l'amusa le plus, c'est qu'il s'installa rapidement une certaine complicité avec Keitaro. Ce dernier ne se gênait pas pour énerver son frère en lâchant de gros sous-entendus sur sa " condition de Uke ", comme il disait. Et vous vous doutez bien que Sasuke ne faisait rien pour l'aider, bien trop amuser par les joues rougissantes et la gêne de son petit ami.

Naruto, lui, ne savait plus où se mettre. Son frère n'arrêtait pas de le chauffer sur le fait qu'ils l'aient trouvé en position de dominé. Oui il était souvent le Uke, et même qu'il adorait ça et en redemandait ! Mais non, il ne l'était pas tout le temps. Parfois c'était lui qui prenait Sasuke, mais c'est vrai qu'il préférait être le receveur. La question de qui prend qui n'avait jamais été un problème dans leur couple. Ça se faisait naturellement. Lorsqu'ils avaient envie de faire l'amour, ils le faisaient, point barre. Ils ne s'embarrassaient pas de questions futiles. A quoi bon de toute façon ? Mais son frère le mettait sacrément dans l'embarras là ! Souvent il tournait la tête vers son brun pour qu'il lui vienne en aide, et à chaque fois il se retrouvait face à un regard rieur et un rictus amusé. Sale traître.

Ils finirent par commander à manger chez Ichiraku, le restaurant préféré de toute la famille du blond, au grand désespoir de Sasuke. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini leur repas, les discussions reprirent bon train dans le petit salon.

A un moment, Hana se mit à gigoter dans les bras de sa mère. Kushina la posa parterre, la regardant s'éloigner vers l'aîné de ses fils. Arrivé face au blond, la fillette posa ses petits poings contre ses hanches en le regardant, curieuse.

- " Hana ? Fit-il pour la pousser à parler.

- Na'to-nii-tsan il a mal ?

- Non, où veux-tu que j'ai mal ?

- T'as un bobo là, dit-elle en désignant son cou.

- Oh, ça rougit ,Naruto tout en échangeant un regard avec son homme, euh ça c'est un ... un ... un bisou d'amoureux ! "

Kushina pouffa de rire en entendant la réponse de son fils. La petite rouquine prit quelques secondes pour examiner la marque dans le cou de son frère. Puis son regard se posa sur le brun. Ils s'observèrent quelques secondes. Sasuke attendait que la petite fille dise ou fasse quelque chose. Il n'avait pas l'habitude des enfants et il appréhendait un peu, ne sachant pas ce que préparait la petite sœur de son copain. Elle finit par s'avancer vers lui, se plantant face à lui, un air curieux peint sur sa petite bouille.

- " C'est toi l'amoureuse de nii-tsan ? "

Là, l'amour propre du fier Uchiwa venait de prendre un coup dans l'aile.

- " Amoureux, Hana, amoureux ,rectifia Naruto.

- Pas amoureuse ?

- Non, amoureux. " insista le blond.

La petite fille resta quelques secondes à regarder Sasuke avant de laisser échapper un petit rire et d'aller se coller contre le torse du brun. Ce dernier se figea, regardant sans trop savoir quoi faire la petite rousse. Naruto lui sourit pour l'encourager à répondre à l'étreinte. Tout doucement, il passa ses bras autour du petit corps sans oser serrer de peur de lui faire mal. La petite fille, toute contente, réclama à ce qu'il la prenne sur ses genoux. Sasuke s'exécuta maladroitement, installant la fillette contre lui, assise sur ses cuisses. Elle se blottit aussitôt contre son torse, le pouce entre les lèvres et finit par s'endormir.

- " Bon, on dirait que tout le monde t'as accepté. " Sourit Naruto, ému.

OoOoOoOoO

Une paire d'heures plus tard, la petite tribu décida qu'il était temps de laisser les tourtereaux.

Kushina ne put s'empêcher de les taquiner en leur disant d'être sages et de ne pas faire trop de bêtises. Naruto rougit et lui rétorqua qu'ils étaient majeurs et vaccinés, et il conseilla à son père de faire quelque chose contre la montée d'hormones de sa mère. Celle-ci éclata de rire en leur faisant un signe de la main.

Sasuke fut touché, mais surpris, lorsque Hana lui réclama un " cro bisou " ce qu'il fit, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Tout en regardant sa famille s'éloigner depuis le pas de la porte, Naruto colla son dos contre le torse de son brun, sentant aussitôt les bras de ce dernier entourer sa taille. Sasuke l'embrassa dans le cou avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule.

- " Bon, pour la présentation à mes parents on fera en sorte que ce soit un peu mieux organisé. " Chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de son petit ami qui laissa échapper un petit rire avant de se retourner pour l'embrasser amoureusement.

* * *

><p>J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment en lisant ce OS ^^ Review si le coeur vous en dit !<p>

Kisu, Nowa


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer** : Même rengaine que pour la première partie ^^

**Note** : Alors cette deuxième partie a été écrite spécialement pour le SasuNaru Day, veuillez pardonner chères lectrices (chers lecteurs ?) à la pauvre fanfikeuse que je suis pour mon retard ! (on fait ce qu'on peut, pas toujours ce qu'on veut !).  
>Je tiens également à préciser que ce chapitre n'a pas encore été corrigé par ma bêta, j'ai moi-même fait une première correction, mais on sait tous que quand on relit soi-même ce qu'on a écrit, certaines fautes arrivent à nous échapper ! (sales vicieuses !)<p>

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira ^^

* * *

><p>Sasuke était tranquillement installé dans son fauteuil, un dossier ouvert sur son bureau. Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il avait rencontré sa belle-famille. Rencontre qui aurait pu virer au fiasco, mais qui au final s'était très bien déroulée. Naruto lui avait dit que ses parents demandaient souvent de ses nouvelles. Et il en était touché, bien qu'il le cachait, mais cela n'avait pas échappé à son copain.<p>

Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres alors que ses pensées s'égarèrent auprès d'un magnifique spécimen blond. Son magnifique spécimen blond. Il était devenu comme une drogue pour lui. Cela ne faisait que trois jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu, et il lui manquait autant que si cela faisait six mois. Il se sentait stupide de penser ainsi, mais c'était la vérité. Naruto avait réussi à le rendre accro.

Un léger coup frappé contre la porte le sortit de ses pensées. Son père pénétra dans son bureau, se plaçant face à lui.

- « Bonjour sasuke

- Bonjour père

- Je suis simplement venu t'annoncer que je vais partir pour l'aéroport d'ici 10 minutes. Je compte sur toi pour tout gérer aujourd'hui

- Tu peux compter sur moi, et puis ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive

- C'est vrai fils. »

Fugaku posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de son cadet, l'une des seules marques d'affection qu'il s'autorisait. C'était peu, mais Sasuke et son frère avaient appris à s'y faire, leur mère leur donnant de son côté beaucoup de tendresse et de gestes affectueux, équilibrant ainsi la balance. Mais, derrière ce masque hautain et froid, se cachait un homme bon et attentionné envers sa famille. Il avait juste sa façon à lui de le montrer. Mais c'était à cause du visage impassible que savait prendre son père que Sasuke n'avait toujours pas présenté son blond à ses parents. Il se doutait que Naruto arriverait facilement à amadouer sa mère, Itachi ne serait pas non plus un problème, mais son père… là, la donne ne serait certainement pas la même. Il avait peur de la réaction qu'il pourrait avoir. Soit il le prendrait bien, sans pour autant sauter au plafond cela va de soi, soit ce serait une catastrophe. D'autant plus que chez lui, personne n'était au courant de son homosexualité. S'il ne leur avait pas encore dit, ce n'était pas par honte, mais par crainte, en particulier envers Fugaku.

Son regard tomba sur l'horloge murale située en face de son bureau. Il était déjà 9h25 et il n'avait toujours pas avancé. Il se mit donc rapidement au travail afin d'éviter de devoir passer sa soirée dans son bureau. Il se rappela alors que son copain finissait ses cours plus tôt aujourd'hui, il s'en trouva d'autant plus motiver pour finir son travail le plus tôt possible.

OoOoOoOoO

- « Le cours est terminé. »

Le prof eut fini de prononcer sa phrase que déjà les premiers élèves quittaient la salle. Naruto s'étira avant de se lever et de ranger ses affaires. Ces deux dernières heures avaient été particulièrement longues. Il rejoignit rapidement Ritsu qui l'attendait à la porte. Ils prirent ensuite la direction du hall principal afin de quitter la fac et de rentrer chez eux.

Alors qu'ils marchaient tranquillement tout en bavardant, le blond sentit son portable vibrer dans la poche de son jean.

- « Encore ton brun ? » demanda Ritsu en souriant, amusé

Il lui répondit par un sourire avant de lire le message. Un simple « tu me manques ». Son sourire se fit plus tendre en lisant ces quelques mots et il s'empressa d'y répondre. Quelques instants plus tard, le nom et la photo de son amant apparurent sur l'écran. Il s'excusa auprès de Ritsu, lui disant qu'ils se verraient le lendemain. Il s'éloigna un peu avant de décrocher tout en continuant de marcher.

- « Bébé ? susurra aussitôt Sasuke

- Lui-même !

- Dis-moi, maintenant que tu as fini tes cours, ça te dirait de me rejoindre à mon bureau ?

- Mais, et ton père ?

- Il n'est pas là aujourd'hui, il ne rentre que ce soir

- Je…

- Allez Bébé, tu me manques trop, j'ai envie de te voir

- Moi aussi Sas', mais enfin dans l'entreprise fit le blond, gêné

- Tu ne trouves pas l'idée excitante ? murmura l'Uchiwa, taquin. Imagine-moi, tranquillement installé dans mon fauteuil, une magnifique créature blonde se déhanchant sur mes cuisses tout en gémissant mon prénom.

- Ne… Ne dis pas des choses comme ça au téléphone ! » s'exclama-t-il, des rougeurs envahissant ses joues

Seul le rire cristallin de son copain lui répondit. Il s'en trouva d'autant plus gêné, aussi bien par ce que lui avait dit le brun, que par le pic d'excitation qu'il avait senti monter en lui en entendant ces paroles. Il lui marmonna un « j'arrive », tentant de garder un ton de voix normal, mais le petit rire de Sasuke lui montra qu'il n'avait pas été aussi convainquant qu'il l'aurait voulu.

Il raccrocha et prit rapidement la direction de l'entreprise Uchiwa. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva, dix minutes plus tard, face à la standardiste de l'accueil. Il demanda à voir l'adjoint du directeur. La jeune femme l'appela aussitôt. Sasuke s'empressa de lui dire de le faire monter, étonnant l'hôtesse par tant d'engouement. L'étudiant se dirigea alors vers l'ascenseur qui le conduisit à l'étage de son amant.

OoOoOoOoO

Sasuke sentit son excitation monter alors que quelques coups résonnèrent dans son bureau. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'effet que lui fit son petit ami en entrant dans la pièce. Il le dévora des yeux alors qu'il s'avançait vers lui. Souplement, il se leva et avala rapidement les quelques mètres qui les séparaient, prenant le blond dans ses bras. Ce dernier se blottit contre lui, appréciant la tendresse de ces retrouvailles. Le brun vint rapidement chercher ses lèvres pour l'entrainer dans un baiser enflammé auquel il répondit avec autant de fièvre. Sasuke s'écarta légèrement de lui, rompant le contact entre leurs bouches, afin de pouvoir le regarder. Ils se perdirent dans le regard de l'autre avant que Naruto ne se blottisse à nouveau contre le torse protecteur de son amant, profitant de ce moment tendre.

Avec un petit sourire coquin, le brun l'entraina vers son fauteuil avant de s'asseoir dessus, l'amenant à en faire autant sur ses cuisses. Le blond se sentit fondre sous le regard amoureux avec lequel le dévorait son compagnon. Avec envie, il vint faucher ses lèvres, rapprochant dans la manœuvre leurs corps. Il laissa échapper un long gémissement alors que ses fesses se faisaient malmener à travers son jean. Son dos se cambra légèrement faisant se rencontrer leurs érections naissantes, arrachant un soupir d'aise à Sasuke. Ce dernier lui retira rapidement son tee-shirt orange, l'envoyant plus loin dans la pièce avant de venir grignoter le torse bronzé. Naruto rejeta la tête en arrière, subissant avec délice la douce torture de ces lèvres sur sa peau, ses mains se perdant dans les cheveux noirs. Son excitation ne fit que croitre, l'envie de sentir son amant en lui plus pressante. Aussi, il défit grossièrement la cravate du directeur adjoint, la lui laissant autour du cou, avant de faire sauter les boutons de la chemise blanche que portait ce dernier, l'ouvrant largement sur le torse pâle. Ses mains partirent aussitôt caresser cette peau. Il dût se surélever le temps que Sasuke fasse descendre son pantalon. Ses doigts se crispèrent, laissant des marques sur les épaules pâles, alors que le brun commençait à caresser son érection. Ses gémissements emplirent le bureau, bientôt rejoints par ceux de son copain alors qu'il s'occupait de la braguette de son pantalon. De sa main libre, l'Uchiwa le prépara avec douceur, contrastant complétement avec la violence de leurs baisers, pendant que Naruto imposait de langoureux mouvements sur son sexe.

Puis, l'envie se fit trop forte. Il retira ses doigts de l'intimité de son petit ami, sous les protestations de ce dernier qui s'empressa de se positionner au-dessus de son érection. La pénétration se fit en douceur, Sasuke ne voulant pas blesser son amant. Mais les mouvements qui suivirent se firent vite passionnés et brusques, presque violents. Tous deux étaient bien trop excités par la situation pour rester doux. La tendresse viendrait après. Pour l'heure, tout ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était de laisser parler leur envie, ce besoin de sentir l'autre, et le lieu ne faisait qu'accentuer tout ça.

Naruto se laissait lourdement retomber sur les cuisses de Sasuke, approfondissant les mouvements de leur étreinte. Il tentait tant bien que mal de maitriser le volume de sa voix, à grand peine, car le brun n'était pas de cet avis et abusait encore et encore de sa prostate. Son orgasme l'emporta, ses dents croquant durement la peau pâle du cou de son amant, retenant ainsi son cri. Le brun ne tarda pas à venir en entendant son copain gémir son nom.

L'Uzumaki se laissa retomber sur le torse de son petit ami, nichant sa tête dans son cou. Ils prirent quelques instants pour se câliner, profitant de la présence de l'autre qui leur avait manqué ces derniers jours. Sasuke finit par se pencher vers son bureau, gardant son précieux fardeau contre lui, alors qu'il attrapait une boite de mouchoirs. Avec douceur, il nettoya son torse et l'intimité de son homme.

- « T'es vraiment qu'un pervers sourit le blond, la tête toujours dans son cou

- Tu n'avais pas l'air de t'en plaindre

- Idiot rit-il en se laissant embrasser. Franchement, faire ça dans ton bureau !

- Pour tout te dire, ça faisait un bon moment que j'en avais envie

- C'est vrai ? s'étonna l'étudiant en se reculant un peu du torse chaud, regardant Sasuke dans les yeux

- Hn. Et j'avoue que je ne suis pas déçu ajouta-t-il avec un regard gourmand

- Crétin ! rougit Naruto avant de l'embrasser

- Ça te dit une petite balade en amoureux avant de rentrer ? » proposa le jeune directeur

Naruto lui sourit avant de capturer à nouveau ses lèvres, acceptant avec plaisir la proposition.

OoOoOoOoO

Les deux tourtereaux se promenaient tranquillement dans un petit parc à une vingtaine de minutes de l'entreprise Uchiwa. Leurs mains se frôlaient par intermittence, amenant un doux sourire sur leurs lèvres, bien que plus discret chez le brun. Apercevant un grand cerisier un peu à l'écart, Naruto y amena son copain, le faisant s'asseoir contre le tronc avant de s'installer entre ses cuisses. Sasuke passa aussitôt ses bras autour de ses hanches, le collant un peu plus contre lui. Ils se laissèrent aller dans leur étreinte, admirant en même temps la vue qui s'offrait à eux. Leurs gestes étaient tendres, amoureux.

Un rire enfantin parvint à leurs oreilles, attirant leur attention. Un petit blond jouait avec un petit chien un peu plus loin, riant aux éclats. Les tourtereaux échangèrent un regard amusé avant de reposer leurs yeux sur l'enfant. Les doigts de Naruto se resserrèrent inconsciemment sur les mains qui reposaient sur son ventre. Ce geste n'échappa pas au brun.

- « Towa, reviens par-là. » sourit une femme, le petit garçon couru vers elle toujours en riant

L'Uzumaki ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Ses yeux bleus se perdirent ensuite dans le vide, comme perdu en pleine réflexion.

- « Naruto ?

- Hm ?

- Tu es sûr que tu ne regretteras pas ? demanda Sasuke, un peu d'inquiétude filtrant dans sa voix

- Que je ne regretterais pas quoi ? s'étonna le blond en se tournant un peu vers son homme

- Les enfants

- Et béh ?

- Usuratonkachi soupira le brun. Est-ce que tu ne vas pas regretter de ne pas avoir d'enfant ? »

Naruto perçut la crainte dans la voix de son copain. Il se retourna complétement dans ses bras, prenant son visage en coupe. Il posa simplement ses lèvres sur celles de son petit ami. Il était ému qu'il se préoccupe de son avenir.

- « Sasuke, c'est vrai que j'adore les enfants, ce n'est pas pour rien que je veux devenir instituteur, mais je peux vivre sans, tant que je suis avec toi. »

Il eut un petit sourire face au regard ému de son amant. Ce dernier lui murmura simplement « je t'aime », ne sachant que dire d'autre à cette déclaration. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, laissant passer leurs émotions dans ce baiser. Les gestes étaient bien souvent le plus parlant chez eux. Et, Sasuke s'appliqua à faire passer tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour son blond. Si cette déclaration l'avait tant ému, c'était parce qu'il savait à quel point son homme aimait les enfants, et le fait qu'il soit prêt à y renoncer pour lui était une énorme preuve d'amour.

OoOoOoOoO

Mikoto venait de rentrer chez elle. Elle avait enfin remis son travail à son éditrice et pourrait donc passer son après-midi à s'occuper de sa maison sans personne pour la déranger. Fugaku avait une réunion dans le Nord du pays et ne rentrerait qu'en début de soirée, et Sasuke était au bureau et ne reviendrait donc qu'en fin d'après-midi, ce qui lui laissait environ trois heures tranquille. Elle se rendit dans sa chambre afin d'enfiler une tenue plus décontractée que son tailleur. Elle s'occupa ensuite de nettoyer un peu la cuisine avant de se rendre dans la salle de bain afin de faire une lessive. C'est alors qu'elle s'aperçut que Sasuke n'avait toujours pas mis ses draps dans le panier à linge sale. Levant les yeux au ciel, elle se dirigea vers la chambre de ce dernier. Parfois, elle avait l'impression de retrouver son petit garçon tête en l'air. Mais elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Elle défit le lit, enlevant les draps avant de retourner dans la salle de bain. Une fois sa machine mise en route, elle revint sur ses pas pour refaire le lit de son fils cadet. Les draps se trouvaient dans la penderie, sur l'étagère du haut bien évidemment. N'étant pas très grande, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, étirant les bras au maximum afin de les attraper. Lorsque ses doigts se refermèrent dessus, elle tira d'un petit coup sec. Seulement, tous les draps suivirent le mouvement, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Assise sur la moquette, elle reprit ses esprits avant de regarder autour d'elle. Tous les draps étaient dépliés, et elle remarqua des magazines ainsi qu'une boite, dont le contenu s'était partiellement renversé. De nature curieuse, elle ne put résister, et attrapa tout cela avant de s'installer sur le matelas.

OoOoOoOoO

Itachi avait son après-midi de libre, il décida donc de la passer en compagnie de sa famille, sa petite amie étant au travail. Il gara sa voiture dans l'allée avant de sortir avec souplesse de l'habitacle. Avec habitude, il rejoint le perron, et entra. Il ne remarqua que les chaussures de sa mère dans l'entrée, et se mit donc en quête de cette dernière. Il la trouva dans la chambre de son frère, tranquillement installée sur le lit, feuilletant ce qui semblait être des magazines.

- « Maman ? l'appela-t-il, la faisant sursauter

- Itachi, bonjour mon chéri sourit-elle avant de se lever pour le prendre dans ses bras et embrasser son front

- Bonjour dit calmement le jeune homme en répondant à son étreinte. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Et bien je… commença la femme, gênée d'être prise la main dans le sac. Ce sont des magazines et des photos à ton frère, je suis tombée dessus par hasard et…

- Et tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de regarder. » sourit le médecin amusé

Il s'installa à côté d'elle et se pencha sur le magazine. Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement en découvrant le type du livre. Un magazine érotique, voire plus, gay. Mais son trouble passa bien vite. Après tout, Sasuke n'avait jamais manifesté un grand intérêt pour la gente féminine.

Mikoto perçut son trouble, elle avait eu la même réaction au départ, mais au final cela ne changeait rien. Sasuke restait son fils, et s'il était heureux avec un homme, et bien qu'il en soit ainsi. Ils échangèrent un petit sourire avant de continuer à regarder les magazines, faisant par moment des commentaires sur les modèles qui posaient pour les photos. Ils passèrent ensuite à la boite. Des photos, mais pas n'importe lesquelles. Des photos de Sasuke et d'un jeune homme blond tendrement enlacés ou s'embrassant, ou encore le charmant, d'après Mikoto, jeune blond en tenue plus légère ou en train de dormir. Si le sourire d'Itachi était amusé en voyant ses photos, sa mère avait un sourire ému et tendre. Son petit garçon semblait amoureux à en croire ces photos.

C'est avec impatience qu'elle fit le lit avec des draps propres, aidée par Itachi, avant de rejoindre le salon, attendant que son cadet rentre pour le questionner. Ce dernier arriva vingt minutes plus tard, après sa promenade avec son amoureux. Il se débarrassa de ses chaussures avant d'aller dans le salon où il salua son frère et sa mère.

- « Mon chéri, il faut qu'on parle. » lui dit simplement cette dernière

OoOoOoOoO

L'avion de Fugaku venait d'atterrir à Konoha. La journée avait été longue, les négociations avec ces clients du Nord du pays avaient été éprouvantes mais ils avaient fini par trouver un accord. Il était donc en route vers son entreprise afin d'y déposer les dossiers et contrats sur lesquels il travaillerait le lendemain matin avec son fils.

Arrivé à son bureau, il y déposa les dossiers avant de rejoindre celui de Sasuke. Il toqua. N'obtenant pas de réponse il se permit d'entrer et se retrouva face à une pièce vide. Il partit alors en direction du service de sécurité de l'entreprise. Il y retrouva Ibiki qui en avait la charge.

- « Rien à signaler de particulier ? lui demanda-t-il

- Hm, et bien

- Ibiki ? s'étonna Fugaku, l'hésitation n'étant pas chose courante pour cet homme

- Ce n'est rien d'alarmant, enfin, je… Un jeune homme a rendu visite à votre fils aujourd'hui

- Mais Sasuke n'avait aucun rendez-vous aujourd'hui. Montre-moi les images. » ajouta-t-il face à la mine gênée de l'autre homme

Ce dernier s'exécuta, recherchant la vidéo. Fugaku vit d'abord un jeune homme blond à l'accueil qui finit par se diriger vers l'ascenseur. Jusque-là rien d'alarmant. Il l'observa ensuite rejoindre le bureau de son fils. Ibiki accéléra la vidéo, amenant le passage où les deux jeunes hommes sortirent de la pièce. L'Uchiwa remarqua alors leurs mains entrelacées, faisant serrer sa mâchoire. Mais il finit de se crisper lorsqu'il les vit prendre l'ascenseur. A peine les portes refermées, son fils s'était rapproché du blond, le faisant reculer contre l'une des parois de l'appareil, avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

En ayant assez vu, il remercia Ibiki avant de sortir prestement du bureau, rejoignant le parking. Il tenta de se calmer durant le trajet, réfléchissant à tout ce qu'il venait de voir. Il se gara devant chez lui, avant de rejoindre rapidement la porte et d'entrer. Alors qu'il retirait ses chaussures, il entendit sa femme dire « Mon chéri, il faut qu'on parle. ». Elle ne pensait pas si bien dire. Il s'avança vers le salon.

- « Oui Sasuke, il faut qu'on parle. »

OoOoOoOoO

Le jeune directeur adjoint était debout, planté au milieu du salon face au canapé sur lequel étaient assis ses parents et son frère. Dire qu'il était stressé, presque paniqué, était peu dire, bien que son attitude aurait semblé toute à fait normale et détendue pour une personne extérieure, mais pas pour sa famille. Le regard dur de son père avait tiré une sonnette d'alarme quelque part dans sa tête. « Oh merde … » fut sa première pensée, se doutant que la conversation qui allait suivre risquait de ne pas être des plus simples. Il avait une idée de ce que ses parents voulaient savoir, et il n'avait pas imaginé ça comme ça. Il aurait préféré préparer le terrain avant de lâcher la bombe.

Afin de lancer le sujet, Mikoto déposa un magazine et une photo sur la table basse. Les muscles du brun se crispèrent en reconnaissant l'une de ses revues érotiques et la photo sur laquelle il tenait son blond contre lui. Ses yeux se posèrent sur ceux de sa mère.

- « Tu n'as rien à nous dire ? demanda-t-elle gentiment, ne semblant pas le juger

- Hn souffla-t-il avant de prendre son courage à deux mains, évitant toutefois de croiser le regard de son père. Je… je suis gay et en couple depuis un peu plus de neuf mois avec le jeune homme de la photo finit-il, seul le silence lui répondit durant plusieurs longues secondes

- J'espère au moins que tu as fait correctement ton travail, aujourd'hui appuya Fugaku, son regard dur posé sur son fils

- C-comment ? dit-il, le stress le gagnant alors qu'il se sentait écraser par le regard noir posé sur lui. Les caméras … chuchota-t-il en se rappelant du baiser dans l'ascenseur

- Hn. »

Fugaku se leva souplement du canapé avant de se rendre à l'étage, dans son bureau. Sasuke le regarda faire, impuissant. Deux bras l'entourèrent, une main caressant doucement ses cheveux. Ses yeux tombèrent sur ceux de sa mère. Il se tourna entre ses bras, posant sa tête contre son épaule. Elle l'embrassa tendrement sur le front, lui murmurant « ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va aller. Ton père t'aime, et si tu es heureux comme ça il l'acceptera. ». Itachi lui colla une pichenette sur le front, comme quand ils étaient enfants, tout en lui souriant. Après quelques minutes, Mikoto finit par le relâcher, l'embrassant une dernière fois avant de rejoindre la cuisine pour préparer le repas. Sasuke se laissa alors retomber sur le canapé, les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux, la tête entre les mains. Son frère s'installa à ses côtés, passant doucement une main dans son dos. Il laissa son cadet se rapprocher de lui, passant un bras autour de son dos alors que le plus jeune calait sa tête contre son cou. Il le réconforta comme il put. Sasuke pensait à son blond. Il aurait aimé qu'il soit présent, il lui aurait donné la force d'affronter ça. Il était heureux que sa mère et son frère aient accepté ses préférences, mais l'ignorance de son père lui avait fait mal. Une grosse dispute aurait été préférable à l'air froid et au regard dur qu'il avait posé sur lui avant de partir. Il se resserra un peu plus contre Itachi. Il sursauta alors qu'il sentit une main sur son épaule. Sa mère lui sourit.

- « Ton père veut te voir. » lui dit-elle en passant sa main dans les cheveux noirs de son fils

Ce dernier se leva, las, avant d'aller à l'étage, rejoignant le bureau de Fugaku. Il toqua avant d'entrer dans la pièce. Il se mit face à lui, juste devant le meuble derrière lequel était assis son père.

- « Père, je

- Je suis déçu Sasuke dit-il calmement, cette phrase sonna durement aux oreilles du jeune homme, un coup de poing lui aurait probablement fait moins mal

- Je me doute que tu n'imaginais pas ça pour moi, mais je suis heureux comme ça et j'aime Naruto. Ce n'est pas une petite amourette en guise d'expérience, je l'aime vraiment. C'est pourquoi j'aimerais que tu acceptes mon choix, je ne veux pas avoir à choisir entre lui et vous. »

Fugaku l'écouta parler, un petit sourire étira discrètement ses lèvres. Voilà la réaction qu'il attendait de la part de son fils.

- « Je suis fier de toi, Sasuke dit-il en se levant de son fauteuil

- Mais

- Si j'étais déçu toute à l'heure, c'est parce que j'aurais aimé que tu nous le dises, et non pas de le découvrir de façon si… brutale ajouta-t-il en posant ses mains sur les épaules de son enfant. Mais, bien que j'ai un peu de mal avec l'idée, je suis fier de toi parce que tu assumes et que tu as défendu ton choix devant moi. Tu es bien mon fils. »

Sasuke ne put que répondre au petit sourire de son père, puis prit par l'émotion il passa les bras autour de son torse, l'étreignant doucement. Fugaku, bien que surpris et peu habitué, posa doucement sa main contre la chevelure noire qui reposait contre son buste. Le sourire du jeune homme s'agrandit, heureux que son père l'accepte et réponde à son étreinte.

C'est ce tableau que découvrirent Itachi et Mikoto en ouvrant la porte. Sasuke s'écarta doucement de lui, amusé en voyant l'air fier sur le visage de son père tentant de reprendre une attitude Uchiwesque malgré les petites rougeurs présentes sur ses joues.

OoOoOoOoO

Sasuke se trouvait dans le salon de son blond, tranquillement assis sur le canapé. Naruto le rejoint avec deux verres, s'asseyant contre lui.

- « Bébé

- Hm ? fit l'étudiant en tournant la tête vers lui

- Je… Mes parents sont au courant, pour nous deux.

- Oh, tu leur as dit sourit-il, content

- Pas exactement

- Comment ça ? s'étonna Naruto en voyant l'air gêné de son petit ami

- Tu sais hier quand tu m'as rejoint à l'entreprise, il y avait des caméras de surveillance dans l'ascenseur

- Oh merde …

- Comme tu dis oui, mais ce n'est pas tout. Ma mère a, malencontreusement, trouvé ma boite, celle avec les photos

- Ne me dis pas que ce sont les photos prisent … en privé rougit le blond

- Je ne te le dis pas alors

- Oh mon dieu … Et, comment ils ont réagi ? s'inquiéta-t-il en se blottissant contre son brun

- Ma mère et Itachi l'ont plutôt bien pris. Mon père a eu un peu plus de mal, au début il m'a ignoré et est parti dans son bureau, j'ai cru qu'il allait me répudier. Ensuite il a demandé à me voir et m'a dit qu'il était déçu, mais je ne l'ai pas laissé continuer et lui ai dit que je t'aimais et que c'était mon choix. Et là, il m'a dit qu'il était fier de moi

- C'est vrai ?

- Hn, parce que j'ai défendu mon choix devant lui

- Et il a accepté ? demanda Naruto, plein d'espoir

- Hn, ils aimeraient qu'on mange avec eux vendredi

- Quoi ? Mais c'est après demain ! paniqua l'étudiant. Je… je ne serai jamais prêt !

- Ah parce que moi j'ai été préparé pour rencontrer tes parents sourit Sasuke, un rictus planté sur les lèvres

- Crétin rougit l'Uzumaki

- Tout ira très bien ne t'en fais pas. » murmura le brun en caressant doucement les cheveux blond

Ce dernier le repoussa, l'obligeant à s'allonger sur le canapé alors qu'il prenait place sur ses cuisses. Ses mains glissèrent sous la chemise bleu pâle, sa bouche prenant d'assaut celle de son homme.

OoOoOoOoO

Dire que Naruto était stressé était un euphémisme. Installé sur le siège passager de la voiture de son brun, il essayait de se fondre dans le dossier. Il n'avait de cesse de triturer ses doigts, mordillant ses lèvres nerveusement. Sasuke tentait de le rassurer, lui disant que tout irait bien, mais rien n'y faisait. Lui aussi était nerveux à l'idée du repas avec ses parents, mais il était convaincu au fond de lui que tout se passerait bien. Il posa sa main droite sur celles de son compagnon, caressant doucement la peau. Naruto entrelaça leurs doigts, cherchant du réconfort dans ce contact.

Sasuke se gara dans l'allée avant de couper le contact. Il remarqua que la voiture d'Itachi n'y était pas. Il sortit du véhicule et fit le tour pour ouvrir la portière à son petit ami, ce dernier restant figé sur son siège. Avec douceur, il détacha la ceinture de sécurité avant de poser doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, le sortant de ses esprits. Le blond lui offrit un petit sourire, avant d'attraper la main pâle, sortant à son tour de la voiture. Il referma la portière avant de se blottir contre son amoureux, cherchant un peu de réconfort et de courage avant de rencontrer ses beaux-parents. Le brun répondit à son étreinte, embrassant tendrement ses cheveux. Il se recula un peu de lui, posant rapidement un baiser sur ses lèvres avant d'attraper sa main et de l'entrainer vers la demeure de ses parents.

- « Et si j'leur plais pas… J'aurais dû mettre une autre chemise, celle-là ne va pas, je

- Bébé, tu es magnifique avec cette chemise blanche, arrête de stresser pour ça

- Mais, une autre tenue m'aurait peut-être plus mis en valeur, je veux qu'ils aient une bonne impression de moi

- Je connais une tenue dans laquelle tu es encore plus magnifique que maintenant, mais ça aurait été indécent sourit Sasuke en se tournant vers lui

- Je n'ai pas de tenue indécente s'étonna le blond

- Oh que si, ta tenue d'Adam susurra l'Uchiwa

- Tenue d'Adam ? C'est quel ensemble ça ?

- Dobe… soupira Sasuke

- C'est juste qu'il te préfère nu affirma une voix grave derrière eux, faisant sursauter le blond

- Nii-san, j'te présente Naruto, et voici mon frère Itachi

- Enchanté sourit ce dernier amusé par la gêné du copain de son frangin

- En-enchanté. »

Le jeune médecin les incita à entrer. Naruto déglutit difficilement avant de franchir le perron. Une femme arriva rapidement alors qu'ils retiraient leurs chaussures. Elle accueillit avec beaucoup d'entrain le jeune homme, gardant quand même un peu plus de réserve que Kushina, condition Uchiwa oblige. Elle les entraina ensuite dans le salon où se trouvait son mari.

Le visage froid et fermé de l'homme mit Naruto mal à l'aise, mais encouragé par la présence de son homme, il s'avança vers lui et s'inclina respectueusement face à lui.

- « Bonjour monsieur, je suis Naruto Uzumaki, enchanté

- Enchanté, Naruto répondit l'homme d'une voix assez froide

- Père soupira Sasuke en se plaçant aux côtés de son petit ami, demandant implicitement à son paternel de ne pas le traumatiser

- Installez-vous. » les invita Fugaku en désignant le canapé.

Mikoto revint dans le salon avec un plateau contenant diverses boissons et des amuse-bouche. Le petit sourire qui illuminait son visage détendit un peu le blond. L'apéritif se déroula bien, la seule femme présente dans la pièce n'avait de cesse de leur poser des questions, cherchant à connaitre celui qui avait volé le cœur de son petit garçon. Fugaku parlait peu, fidèle à lui-même, mais il observa beaucoup Naruto, et l'attitude qu'il avait envers son fils. Il fut rapidement rassurer quant aux sentiments que le jeune homme éprouvait pour son enfant.

Sasuke était rassuré de voir que le courant passait bien entre son amant et ses parents. Par contre, il passait un peu trop bien avec son frère à son goût. Ce dernier venait de dire à son petit ami qu'il possédait des revues érotiques ! Sale traitre ! Et au rictus qui étirait les lèvres de son copain, il sut qu'il n'avait pas fini d'en prendre pour sa pomme.

- « Des revues érotiques hein, chaton s'amusa le blond, faisant rire Mikoto.

- Ça date de mon adolescence, pas de quoi fouetter un chat se vexa le brun

- En fait, je pense que j'ai toujours eu des doutes dit Itachi, plus pour lui que pour les autres

- Comment ça ? J'ai toujours fait attention pour vous le cacher tant que je ne vous l'aurais pas avoué

- Difficile de camoufler une boiterie hein Sasuke. » s'amusa son ainé

Le cadet ne parvint pas à retenir son rougissement alors qu'Itachi racontait sa petite anecdote.

- « Je suppose que c'était ta première fois en dessous demanda le grand brun, ne récoltant qu'un regard noir qui l'amusa tant qu'il décida de continuer sur sa lancée. Le fait est que ce jour-là, Sasuke est rentré à la maison en marchant disons bizarrement, mais c'est quand je l'ai vu grimacer en s'asseyant que je me suis posé des questions. Je lui ai demandé s'il avait une crise d'hémorroïdes, et en s'offusquant il m'a gracieusement répondu, je cite, '' Non c'est pas les hémorroïdes, et je fais ce que je veux avec mon cul ! ''. Je comprends mieux maintenant !»

Naruto éclata de rire alors qu'un pouffement échappa à Mikoto et son fils ainé. Fugaku était un peu amusé par la situation, mais le fait de se dire que son enfant pouvait aussi occuper « cette place » le mettait mal à l'aise. Oui, il acceptait son homosexualité, mais il ne fallait pas pousser mémé dans les orties non plus. Sasuke, lui, était tellement gêné qu'il réfléchissait déjà aux diverses façons de tuer son frère et de faire disparaitre son cadavre sans laisser de traces.

Il sortit de ses pensées en sentant la main de son amant passer tendrement dans ses cheveux. Le reste de l'apéritif se déroula dans une ambiance assez détendue, mettant Naruto à l'aise. Puis Mikoto s'absenta afin d'amener l'entrée sur la table de la salle à manger. Fugaku se leva et invita gentiment son gendre à rejoindre la pièce afin de prendre le repas. Le jeune homme lui adressant un sourire reconnaissant, heureux que son beau-père l'accepte. Sasuke embrassa sa tempe avant d'aller aider sa mère dans la cuisine.

OoOoOoOoO

A la fin du repas, qui s'était très bien déroulé pour le plus grand bonheur de Sasuke et de son petit ami, ils rejoignirent le salon afin de pouvoir discuter tranquillement autour d'un café ou d'un thé. Après un moment, Fugaku et Mikoto décidèrent d'aller se coucher. La femme souhaita une bonne nuit aux trois jeunes hommes en les embrassant sur une joue, étonnant Naruto qui en fut heureux. Et ajouta également, avec un regard appuyé pour les deux plus jeunes, de ne pas faire trop de bruit, faisant rougir le blond et râler le brun. Avec un petit rire, elle rejoint son mari dans leur chambre.

Itachi se moqua gentiment d'eux, avant que la conversation ne reprenne son cours, surtout basée sur un ton léger, les pics et autres répliques fusant entre les trois jeunes hommes.

Sasuke posa un regard tendre sur son amant. Il était heureux que sa famille l'ait accepté, maintenant ils n'auraient plus à se cacher.

Il osait à peine imaginer ce que donnerait la rencontre entre leurs familles respectives.

* * *

><p>Voilà pour cette deuxième partie ! ^^ J'espère que ça ne vous a pas déçu, et que vous avez apprécié !<br>N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir =D

Une dernière partie pour le SasuNaru Day de l'an prochain n'est pas impossible, reste à voir si je serai inspirée ou pas !

Kisu Nowa ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer** : Et non M. Masashi Kishimoto ne veut toujours pas me les prêter ... méchant !

**Note**** :** Je suis de retour avec ce 3° OS pour le SasuNaru Day ! Je ne sais même pas à quand remonte la dernière fois où j'ai posté quelque chose ici ... Honte à moi ! Il est possible que je poste mes OS écrits lors des Nuits des Lemons sur le forum de la Ficothèque Ardente pour vous faire patienter en attendant ma prochaine fic à chapitres ^^ Je remercie tous ceux/celles qui avaient laissé une review sur les 2 chapitres précédents !

Sur ce, bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p>- « On peut se voir ce week-end ?<p>

- Non, je vais chez mes parents, tu te souviens ?

- Hn. Et ce soir ?

- Non plus, demain matin…

- Tu accompagnes ta mère je sais !

- T'énerves pas Sas', je lui avais promis d'aller avec elle

- Hn…

- Tu m'en veux ?

- Laisse-moi y réfléchir

- Teme ! Tu m'aimes ?

- Ça aussi ça demande une certaine réflexion

- Hé !

- Bien sûr que je t'aime Dobe, tu vois bien que je te supporte depuis 11 mois maintenant

- T'es d'un romantisme …

- Tu m'aimes comme ça

- Certes. Tu viens chez moi dimanche ?

- Tu me proposes quoi d'intéressant ?

- Euh, moi ?

- Proposition très alléchante

- Je savais que ça te plairait ! A dimanche alors, bisous je t'aime !

- Moi aussi, à dimanche. »

Un sourire éclaira le visage du jeune homme alors qu'il rangeait son portable dans la poche de son pantalon. Il avait hâte d'être à dimanche.

Il poussa le portail de la maison de ses parents et pénétra dans la cours, rejoignant la porte d'entrée.

- « Tadaima !

- Bonsoir mon poussin ! s'exclama sa mère en lui sautant dessus. Ça va ? Tu as eu une bonne semaine ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas appelé pour qu'on passe te récupérer ? »

Les lèvres de Naruto s'étirèrent en un petit sourire. Niveau question sa mère devait probablement être aussi forte que Nelson Montfort ! Il répondit à toutes ses interrogations, et discuta avec elle de sa semaine, tout en l'aidant à plier le linge. Le nom de Sasuke apparut rapidement dans la conversation. Kushina appréciait vraiment son gendre, qu'elle avait eu la chance de voir plusieurs fois. Et puis il rendait son poussin heureux, elle n'avait donc aucune raison de ne pas l'aimer. Toute la famille l'avait d'ailleurs adopté, pour le plus grand bonheur du blondinet.

OoOoOoOoO

- « Poussin tu veux bien aller me chercher 2 bouteilles de sauce soja

- Yosh ! »

Le jeune homme laissa le panier à sa mère et se dirigea vers l'emplacement du producteur de soja. Il prit son mal en patience pour se déplacer entre les allées. Le beau temps avait encore attiré beaucoup de monde au marché de Konoha.

Il arriva tant bien que mal devant l'étal du marchand et attendit patiemment son tour. Il prit le temps d'observer les différents stands qui l'entouraient. Il aimait bien accompagner sa mère dans ce genre d'endroit. L'ambiance et la convivialité que l'on y trouvait lui avait toujours plu.

En se tournant, il bouscula malencontreusement quelqu'un.

- « Excusez-moi

- Naruto ? s'étonna la personne en le reconnaissant

- Mikoto-san la salua-t-il en s'inclinant

- Allons, ne sois pas si formel ! s'exclama-t-elle en souriant. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien et vous ?

- Ça va merci. Je suis surprise de te rencontrer ici, je ne savais pas que tu appréciais de venir au marché

- En fait, je…

- Poussin ?

- Ah maman ! Euh Mikoto-san je vous présente ma mère, Kushina. 'man voici Mikoto-san, la mère de Sasuke

- Oh ! s'exclamèrent-elles avec un sourire

- Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer ! s'enthousiasma la rouquine

- Moi de même ! » ajouta la brune

Naruto les regarda alors qu'elles entamaient une discussion des plus enjouées. Il savait que sa mère était une vraie pipelette, mais il ignorait que c'était également le cas de celle de son copain.

Il jeta à nouveau un discret coup d'œil à sa montre. Une demi-heure ! 30 minutes que les deux femmes discutaient ! Bon, le point positif c'est qu'elles avaient l'air de bien s'entendre, c'était déjà ça.

Quand sa mère lui demanda l'heure, elle poussa une petite exclamation, n'ayant pas vu le temps filer.

- « Dites-moi Mikoto-san, que diriez-vous de venir manger à la maison avec votre famille ?

- Avec plaisir, c'est une excellente idée sourit la brune

- Vendredi, cela vous irez ?

- C'est parfait. »

Ils se séparèrent là-dessus, continuant leurs achats.

Naruto était en pleine réflexion avec son for intérieur. Il imaginait déjà la tête de Sasuke quand il allait l'apprendre.

OoOoOoOoO

En ce jeudi midi, Naruto profitait du soleil pour déjeuner dans le parc de l'université avec ses amis.

- « Un repas avec les deux familles réunies, mais c'est que ça devient sérieux cette histoire !

- Ça l'était déjà avant baka ! s'emporta l'Uzumaki face au rire de Kiba

- Trop prévisible sourit l'Inuzuka, victorieux. Faire sortir le blond de ses gongs était l'un de ses passe-temps favoris, et son acolyte le lui rendait bien.

- Galère soupira Shikamaru. Pas trop la pression ?

- Pas pour l'instant, on verra demain murmura Naruto

- En même temps ça reste un repas, pas de quoi fouetter un chat ajouta Gaara, allongé à côté de Shikamaru

- C'est quand même la première rencontre entre les deux familles blase-man ! rétorqua Kiba

- Et ton brun il en pense quoi ? demanda calmement Sakura

- Il stresse même s'il essaie de le cacher. Il craint surtout pour son père, parce que bon il accepte notre relation, mais ce n'est pas l'euphorie non plus.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre que ça va bien se passer sourit Sakura en passant doucement sa main dans les cheveux blonds

- J'espère aussi… » murmura le jeune homme

Gaara lui cogna doucement le bras de son poing en un geste qui se voulait réconfortant. Naruto lui sourit en lui rendant la pareille. Il sursauta alors qu'il sentit son portable vibrer dans la poche de son jeans. Un sourire rayonnant éclaira son visage alors qu'il lut le nom de la personne qui l'appelait.

- « Attends, passe le moi ! s'exclama aussitôt Kiba en comprenant de qui il s'agissait

- Que… Hé ! rétorqua le blond alors que l'autre lui arrachait le téléphone des mains

- Eurm… Allo ? fit l'amoureux des chiens

- Que… Où est Naruto ? répondit l'interlocuteur avec humeur

- C'est-à-dire qu'il est occupé là ajouta Kiba, adressant un grand clin d'œil au blond

- Inuzuka … soupira l'autre en reconnaissant sa voix. Je répète, où est Naruto ?

- Dis donc t'es sourd Uchiwa ? Je t'ai dit qu'il est occupé, avec moi si tu veux tout savoir sourit-il, amusé face aux regards désespérés de ses amis

- Allons Inuzuka, ne sois pas ridicule. Naruto m'aime trop pour ne serait-ce que regarder tes fesses

- Ça c'est toi qui le dis Uchiwa !

- Et qui te dit que ce n'est pas avec moi que ton postérieur est en danger, hn ? susurra Sasuke, taquin

- Que… Teme ! s'exclama Kiba, rouge comme une pivoine à cause de la gêne

- Tel est pris qui croyait prendre s'amusa le brun. Bon, et si tu me passais mon homme maintenant

- Tsss… Tiens, ton pervers d'Uchiwa râla l'Inuzuka

- Bonjour Chaton ! s'exclama Naruto en portant le portable à son oreille

- Bonjour Bébé. On a un problème

- Comment ça un problème ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Il est arrivé quelque chose ? Je…

- Bébé calme-toi, s'il te plait

- Pardon

- Itachi s'est libéré pour le repas soupira Sasuke

- Ah c'est super ça !

- Non ce n'est pas super Naruto !

- Hein ? Béh pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il va très certainement s'allier avec tes frères, enfin surtout avec Keitaro

- Oh… merde…

- Comme tu dis. Le connaissant, il fera tout pour nous embarrasser

- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? demanda le blond

- Une exécution ?

- Sas' !

- Quoi ? C'est une proposition ajouta le brun. Écoute, je pense qu'on ne pourra que subir…

- Ah… Béh on fera avec !

- Hn, désolé Bébé, il faut que je te laisse. A demain

- A demain, je t'aime !

- Hn, moi aussi. »

Naruto raccrocha avant de laisser échapper un profond soupir. Il finit par tourner ses pupilles bleues vers ses amis.

- « Maintenant je stresse… »

OoOoOoOoO

De son côté, Itachi jubilait. Quand sa mère lui avait annoncé qu'il était également invité au repas chez les Uzumaki-Namikaze, son esprit sadique se mit aussitôt en marche pour élaborer un plan. Il avait prétexté avoir un empêchement ce soir-là. Le petit soupir de soulagement qu'avait poussé son frère à l'entente de cette révélation le conforta dans son plan. Aussi, en ce jeudi midi, veille du repas, il s'était empressé d'envoyer un sms à son petit frère pour lui annoncer une « excellente nouvelle » : sa présence au repas. Il s'amusait de la tête déconfite qu'avait dû avoir son frangin en lisant le message.

Mikoto et Kushina, elles, étaient toutes excitées à l'idée de ce repas. Elles avaient hâte d'y être et de faire la connaissance de l'autre famille.

Minato était curieux de rencontrer la famille de son gendre, qu'il appréciait beaucoup.

Toutefois, Fugaku, bien que curieux lui aussi, était quelque peu anxieux. Il est vrai qu'il acceptait Naruto, qu'il qualifiait de tout à fait sympathique, mais la relation qu'il entretenait avec son fils cadet était encore un peu délicate à encaisser pour lui, bien qu'il la tolère. Il avait donc quelques craintes quant à ce repas.

Keitaro attendait cette soirée avec impatience ! Il comptait bien mettre son ainé dans l'embarras face à ses beaux-parents.

Quant à Kaoru, Kohori et Hana, ils espéraient juste que les parents de Sasuke seraient gentils, et que leur maman préparerait un bon dessert pour l'occasion.

OoOoOoOoO

Sasuke serra les poings une fois de plus, cela devait au moins être la vingtième ! Déjà qu'il avait eu du mal à se concentrer tout au long de la journée, trop obnubilé par le repas, il avait en plus fallut que son idiot de frère en rajoute une couche !

Ce crétin avait commencé dès le levé avec un sms, un simple « Jour J ! » agrémenté d'une colonie de points d'exclamation. Et voilà qu'après ça il se délectait en lui envoyant un message toutes les heures avec des « H – 7 » etc pour lui faire le décompte !

Le bougre avait l'air d'être sacrément en forme, et ce pour son plus grand malheur…

Et Sasuke rageait d'autant plus qu'il visualisait parfaitement l'air sadique et euphorique que devait avoir son frère en lui envoyant chaque message. Quelle saloperie celui-là !

Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce que cela donnerait si Keitaro tenait une forme aussi olympique qu'Itachi…

OoOoOoOoO

Kushina posa un dernier regard sur la table sur laquelle sa famille mangerait avec leurs invités. La décoration avait été joliment disposée, et tout était à sa place. Satisfaite, elle prit connaissance de l'heure. Il lui restait une dizaine de minutes avant que ses convives n'arrivent. Elle décida alors de passer en revue sa petite tribu pour vérifier la tenue de chacun. Elle appela tout le monde dans le salon, et examina minutieusement leurs habits. Minato lui fit remarquer qu'ils ne recevaient pas non plus le président à leur table, mais regretta aussitôt ses paroles en croisant le regard noir que lui adressa sa femme. Naruto et Keitaro ne purent s'empêcher de pouffer, leur père n'en loupait pas une !

Après sa petite inspection, la rouquine retourna en cuisine avec son fils ainé. Naruto aida sa mère à peaufiner les derniers amuse-bouche pour essayer de s'occuper l'esprit et d'oublier son stress. Peine perdue … Il eut un petit sourire en regardant sa mère. Elle lui faisait penser à une petite fille qui allait recevoir ses copines pour passer l'après-midi à jouer. Il sursauta en sentant une main sur sa joue. Kushina lui sourit tendrement en lui murmurant que tout se passerait bien. Il s'appuya un peu plus contre la paume profitant de ce contact rassurant. Une maman ça vaut tous les remèdes du monde !

Le bruit de la sonnette les sortit de leur petite bulle.

Naruto déglutit avant d'adresser un petit sourire à sa mère et de se diriger vers l'entrée. Il inspira avant d'attraper la poignée et d'ouvrir la porte.

- « Bonsoir Naruto

- Bonsoir Mikoto-san sourit-il alors que sa belle-mère déposait un baiser sur sa joue avant de pénétrer dans la maison. Fugaku-san ajouta-t-il en s'inclinant respectueusement

- Bonsoir Naruto répondit l'homme en posant sa main sur son épaule, puis il entra à son tour

- Salut toi ! s'exclama Itachi en le prenant dans ses bras

- Dégage de là toi ! fit Sasuke avec humeur en poussant son frère sous le rire amusé de son petit-ami

- Jaloux hein railla l'ainé en se dirigeant vers le salon où se trouvaient ses parents

- Bonsoir beau blond sourit l'Uchiwa en encerclant la taille de son copain

- Salut beau brun ! rit Naruto en se lovant contre lui après l'avoir embrassé

- Tu es prêt ?

- On va dire que oui. » dit-il en l'embrassant à nouveau avant de l'entrainer vers le salon

Ils y retrouvèrent leurs parents ainsi que leurs frères et sœur déjà en train de faire connaissance. Kushina tenait encore le bouquet qui lui avait apporté Mikoto, alors que Minato admirait la bouteille ramenée par l'ainé des fils Uchiwa.

Dès qu'elle vit Sasuke, Hana se précipita vers lui en lançant un très joyeux « Uke ! », avant de se jeter dans ses bras. Le brun la réceptionna contre son torse, les joues rouges face aux regards de sa famille. Sa mère eut un sourire attendri, alors que son père se crispa légèrement. Itachi, quant à lui, ne se fit pas prier pour se moquer de lui, rapidement soutenu par Keitaro. Naruto l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue, comme pour l'encourager.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le père de la fratrie Namikaze-Uzumaki ouvrit la bouteille que lui avait offert Itachi, et dont il était incapable de prononcer le nom.

- « Comment dis-tu déjà ? lui demanda-t-il

- C'est un _Champagne Rosé _répondit le brun en un français impeccable

- C'est français ? questionna la rouquine alors que son compagnon la servait

- Oui, c'est très apprécié en apéritif. Le seul inconvénient c'est que cela se laisse boire tout seul et que cela peut vite monter à la tête

- On va y aller tranquille alors chérie. » sourit Minato en regardant sa femme

Sasuke se tendit. Sa mère tenait mal l'alcool, et s'il en était de même pour sa belle-mère il craignait le pire pour le reste de la soirée. Au même instant, Keitaro et Itachi échangèrent un regard entendu, un petit sourire (diabolique ?) collé au visage.

OoOoOoOoO

- « Et si nous passions à table ? proposa Minato

- Oui ! s'exclamèrent Kaoru, Kohori et Hana, qui commençaient à trouver la soirée un peu longue. Toutes ces conversations d'adultes n'étaient pas très intéressantes pour eux.

- Excellente idée sourit Mikoto en regardant les 3 enfants, attendrie par leur calme malgré leur ennui. Vous avez besoin d'aide Kushina ?

- Vous êtes mon invitée, profitez de la soirée sourit la rouquine. Mon poussin, tu me ressers un peu de … cette délicieuse boisson ! » ajouta-t-elle, incapable de prononcer le nom du breuvage pétillant

Keitaro sourit. Sa mère avait le rire encore plus facile qu'à son habitude, l'alcool commençait à faire son effet. Itachi lui adressa un discret signe de tête. Mikoto aussi était un peu pompette.

Kushina revint rapidement au salon avec l'entrée qu'elle déposa sur la table, avant de retourner finir son verre de champagne rosé. Quelques minutes plus tard, toute la petite troupe se dirigea vers la grande table.

Le repas se déroula dans une ambiance chaleureuse et conviviale. Mikoto et Kushina étaient très complices, tout comme Itachi et Keitaro, qui complotaient discrètement dans leur coin. Fugaku avait fini par se détendre, appréciant la future belle-famille de son fils cadet.

Hana était tranquillement installée entre sa mère et Sasuke. Elle adressait régulièrement de grands sourires à ce dernier en le gratifiant d'un joyeux « Uke ! » faisant pouffer l'ainé des Uchiwa et Keitaro.

- « Tiens, ça me rappelle la première fois où on a vu Sasuke sourit ce dernier

- Voui ! Uke il faisait plein de bisous à Nato-nii-tsan ! ajouta Hana en sautillant sur sa chaise

- Dessus ? Dessous ? Telle est la question… rit Keitaro, devant les visages crispés de son frère et son beau-frère

- C'était trop mignon ! s'exclama Kushina, les joues légèrement colorées avant de porter son verre de vin à ses lèvres, un peu pompette

- Oh, vous les avez surpris en fâcheuse posture ? s'amusa Itachi, son sourire s'étirant

- Plus ou moins en effet

- Kei' ! rougit Naruto en fusillant son cadet du regard

- Oh ne sois pas gêné mon poussin, c'est tout à fait naturel. » sourit Kushina

Cette phrase fit se tendre Fugaku. Il s'était fait à l'idée que son fils soit en couple avec un homme, mais de là à entendre parler de relation… intime, il avait du mal à accepter ce fait. Comme tout parent, il ne souhaitait que le bonheur de ses enfants, et si Sasuke l'était avec Naruto, un autre homme, il était prêt à l'accepter pour le bien de son fils. Mais _ça_, c'était contre nature.

Sasuke avait perçu le trouble de son père et fusilla son frère du regard, amusant encore plus ce dernier. Mikoto posa doucement sa main sur celle de son époux en lui adressant un sourire empli de tendresse, ce qui eut le mérite de l'aider à se détendre. Naruto, les joues toujours colorées de gêne, fut soulagé en voyant les muscles des épaules de son futur beau-père se relâcher.

Le repas continua, ponctué par des éclats de rire, et les sous-entendus salaces d'Itachi et Keitaro.

OoOoOoOoO

Kushina déposa un baiser sur le front de sa petite dernière tout en la bordant. Elle prit quelques secondes pour la regarder s'endormir. Elle sortit de la chambre en refermant doucement la porte. Maintenant que les trois petits étaient couchés, elle pouvait retourner auprès de ses convives. Elle découvrit alors son mari toujours installé à table avec Fugaku, en pleine discussion devant une coupelle de saké. Itachi et Keitaro étaient assis sur l'un des canapés, en face de Mikoto. Naruto et Sasuke, quant à eux, étaient tranquillement lovés l'un contre l'autre dans le fauteuil placé à côté des canapés. Un sourire étira les lèvres de la rouquine devant cette scène attendrissante.

Tranquillement, elle s'installa sur le même canapé que la brune.

- « Nos bébés ont bien grandi sourit-elle, son regard posé sur les deux tourtereaux

- Bien trop vite ! ajouta la brune

- Maman soupirèrent les deux concernés, un sourire tendre étirant toutefois leurs lèvres

- Le jour où tu es né me semble si loin, avec tes petites cuisses et tes petites fesses toutes dodues. Mon magnifique petit bébé ! s'émut Kushina

- Je suis sûre que Mikoto-san et Sasuke meurent d'envie de voir ça, maman

- Kei' ! rougit Naruto. Ce … Ce n'est pas nécessaire

- J'aimerai beaucoup voir tes _petites fesses toutes dodues_ murmura Sasuke à son oreille, accroissant les rougeurs sur les joues du blond

- Idiot sourit ce dernier avant de l'embrasser

- Tiens maman. » s'exclama Keitaro en tendant un vieil album photo à sa mère

La rouquine le remercia avant d'ouvrir l'album, offrant les premières images aux yeux onyx de la brune. Naruto ne savait plus où se mettre, alors que Sasuke ne perdait pas une miette des différentes photos. Il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, mais il trouvait ça très mignon de voir son petit ami bébé. Itachi sourit en voyant le regard tendre que son cadet posait sur les photos. Il en était sacrément mordu du blondinet ! Keitaro lui ne se gênait pas pour ajouter des petits commentaires à ceux de sa mère. Mikoto et Kushina gagatissaient complétement devant les images.

- « C'est dommage que je n'ai pas de vieilles photos sur moi, je vous aurez montré mes petits bébés sourit Mikoto

- Oh, à ce propos maman, j'ai apporté ta tablette numérique s'exclama Itachi avant de jeter un œil à son cadet, un petit sourire sadique planté sur ses lèvres

- Merci mon chéri répondit la brune en attrapant l'appareil que lui tendait son fils ainé

- Mais avec plaisir. » rétorqua-t-il, son sourire s'agrandissant

C'est à ce moment-là que les rôles s'inversèrent. Ce fut au tour de Sasuke d'être gêné, et à Naruto d'admirer les photos de l'adorable bébé qu'avait été son copain. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas les images que Mikoto faisait défiler sur l'écran. Il embrassa tendrement la tempe de son brun, émut de découvrir ces petits bouts d'enfance de son homme.

La brune rit en regardant une photo, puis elle tourna l'écran vers son fils ainé.

- « Tu te souviens de ça, Itachi ? demanda-t-elle

- Oui ! s'exclama ce dernier. C'est le jour où j'avais fait croire à Sasuke que j'avais attrapé l'une des carpes Koi dans le bassin du jardin, alors que père venait de l'acheter et m'avait demandé de la mettre avec les autres.

- Et une fois qu'il a eu le dos tourné, Sasuke a voulu en faire autant. Il a fini dans le bassin, ses cheveux recouverts d'algues rit Mikoto en regardant la mine boudeuse qu'affichait son fils cadet sur la photo

- Quand il était petit, Naruto n'arrivait pas à manger proprement, il finissait toujours avec des petites moustaches. Une fois il a même réussi à s'en mettre jusqu'aux oreilles ! » déclara Kushina en éclatant de rire alors qu'elle montrait l'une des photos illustrant ce fait à la brune

Les quatre jeunes hommes se regardèrent avant de sourire. Leurs mères étaient trop mignonnes, et le fait qu'elles soient légèrement pompettes les rendait d'autant plus drôles.

Naruto sourit en regardant sa famille et sa belle-famille. Il était heureux de voir tout ce beau monde réunit. Il échangea un regard avec Sasuke. Ce dernier en était tout aussi émut, bien qu'il tentait de le cacher. Leurs familles s'entendaient bien, et une certaine complicité semblait s'être installée entre elles.

OoOoOoOoO

- « La prochaine fois c'est vous qui viendrez diner à la maison sourit Mikoto en disant au revoir à ses hôtes

- Avec plaisir répondit Minato, debout sur le seuil de la porte, sa femme tendrement appuyée contre lui

- Vous dormez à la maison les garçons ? questionna Kushina, alors que la voiture des Uchiwa quittait leur champ de vision

- Non maman, on va passer le week-end à l'appartement répondit Naruto en sentant la main de Sasuke lui caresser tendrement la hanche

- Tu as une famille charmante, Sasuke sourit la rouquine en entrant dans la maison, à la suite de son mari

- Je peux vous assurez qu'ils ont, eux aussi, apprécié cette soirée, Kushina-san

- C'était partagé ajouta Minato en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son futur gendre, ce qui toucha ce dernier

- Bon je récupère quelques affaires et on y va chaton ? lui demanda Naruto

- Hn, je viens avec toi. »

Les deux jeunes hommes se dirigèrent vers l'étage sous le regard des parents du blond et de son frère cadet. Tous avaient réellement apprécié cette soirée, qui s'était déroulée à merveille.

Naruto était en train de mettre quelques habits dans un sac, sous le regard de son compagnon tranquillement installé sur son lit. Les pupilles onyx ne le quittaient pas, détaillant chacun de ses gestes. Alors qu'il passait devant Sasuke, ce dernier l'attira à lui, le faisant s'asseoir à cheval sur ses cuisses. Naruto, une fois la surprise passée, se colla à lui pour l'embrasser. Le baiser était tendre, leurs lèvres bataillant amoureusement. Rapidement, les mains du brun commencèrent à se balader sur le corps installé sur lui. Un gémissement échappa au blond.

- « Désolé chaton, mais tu vas devoir attendre qu'on soit à l'appart' soupira ce dernier

- Hn, allons-y alors. » s'empressa d'ajouter Sasuke, provoquant le rire de son copain

L'Uchiwa attrapa le sac de son petit ami et lui ouvrit la porte de la chambre pour qu'il puisse sortir. Naruto sourit en passant devant lui, murmurant un « impatient hein ? », amusé.

OoOoOoOoO

- « Viens par-là toi ! » souffla Sasuke en attirant son petit ami à lui

Naruto sourit en se laissant embrasser. Il aimait quand le brun était aussi empressé de faire l'amour, il n'en était que plus passionné. L'Uchiwa le souleva contre lui, ses mains bien calées sous les fesses du blond, l'obligeant à passer ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il se dirigea vers la chambre, tenant fermement son précieux fardeau contre son torse, leurs lèvres ne se quittant pas.

Délicatement, il déposa Naruto sur le matelas, s'installant au-dessus de lui. Il ôta aussitôt la chemise que portait le blond, caressant la peau hâlée. L'Uzumaki gémit, appréciant grandement les petites attentions que lui prodiguaient les mains pâles. Les siennes n'étaient pas en reste et retirèrent le haut du brun. Ce dernier, très empressé, s'attela à enlever le pantalon et le boxer que portait son petit ami. Naruto se laissa faire, son dos se cambrant violemment alors que Sasuke lécha tendrement son érection. Il profita de la caresse buccale, ses doigts s'accrochant aux cheveux noirs pour accompagner les mouvements de tête du brun. Il ne fut plus que gémissements lorsque Sasuke commença à le préparer en douceur. Même lorsqu'il était pressé de lui faire l'amour, il prenait toujours le temps de le détendre afin de ne pas le blesser lors de la pénétration. Et c'est ces petites attentions qui faisaient complétement fondre Naruto.

Ne voulant pas qu'il attende plus longtemps, l'Uzumaki poussa son copain, l'obligeant à se coucher sur le dos. Il le débarrassa alors de ses derniers vêtements. La lueur impatiente qui faisait briller les pupilles onyx le fit sourire. Du bout des doigts, il taquina le sexe tendu vers lui, provoquant des grognements chez son petit ami. Il se pencha lentement et lécha de façon purement indécente l'érection de Sasuke afin de l'humidifier. Toutefois, il ne s'attarda pas dessus, et se releva rapidement. Il plaça ses genoux de part et d'autre du corps terriblement séduisant de son compagnon, titillant doucement la peau de l'aine au passage. De sa main droite, il guida le sexe de Sasuke jusqu'à son intimité, avant de lentement se laisser descendre dessus. Le brun le laissa gérer le rythme de la pénétration, appréciant la chaleur et l'étroitesse qui englobaient peu à peu sa verge. Naruto prit quelques secondes pour souffler lorsque la hampe de chair fut complétement en lui, puis il entama de lents mouvements de va et vient, cherchant à frustrer le brun. Et il réussit parfaitement. Après quelques pénétrations, Sasuke attrapa fermement ses hanches afin d'accélérer la cadence. Le rythme se fit bien plus passionné. Naruto commençait à chercher l'air entre ses gémissements. Il rejeta la tête en arrière en un cri muet lorsque l'Uchiwa percuta sa prostate d'un coup de rein bien placé. Tout en gardant le blond sur ses cuisses, le brun se redressa pour s'asseoir, le collant contre lui. Il l'embrassa avec passion, ses coups de hanches devenant tout aussi langoureux que leur échange buccal. Le blond caressait toute la peau à sa portée, appréciant la douceur de l'épiderme de son amant. Sasuke approfondit ses coups de reins, les conduisant tous les deux à l'orgasme.

Il se laissa doucement retomber sur le dos, gardant précieusement le blond contre son torse. Naruto lui offrit un magnifique sourire avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Le brun caressa doucement les cheveux blonds, faisant soupirer de bien-être son petit ami. Après quelques minutes, ce dernier releva légèrement la tête, plantant ses pupilles océans dans celles onyx.

- « Ce sera quoi la prochaine étape ? demanda-t-il en riant

- Hn ?

- D'abord mes parents nous ont surpris, ensuite tes parents ont découvert notre relation, et ce soir nos deux familles se sont rencontrées. J'me demandais juste qu'elle serait la prochaine étape.

- Hm … Notre emménagement ? proposa le brun

- T'es sérieux ? s'exclama son amant

- Hn, peut-être pas tout de suite, mais d'ici quelques mois pourquoi pas. »

Sasuke sourit face aux yeux brillants de larmes de son petit ami. Et son sourire s'agrandit en entendant le « J'ai encore envie » que lui susurra Naruto à l'oreille.

La nuit allait être courte…

* * *

><p>J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce petit OS ^^ Je ne sais pas s'il y aura une suite l'an prochain ou pas, peut-être qui sait ... ^^ A la prochaine !<p>

Kisu, Nowa


End file.
